The Mudblood's Daughter and the Scorpion's Fall
by LadyLady1994
Summary: Rose Weasley is sick of the way Scorpius is. She hates him, with a passion hotter than fire. Scorpius uses women, and she intends to get revenge for all of the ones he hurt. But will she be able to complete the mission she has set herself? HIATUS
1. Disrupting the Roses

A/U: Hehe... I bet you all thought it was over, didn't you? Well guess what, it isn't, and we have a brand new story. Of course it is set a while after the second one, Ten years actually. But do not worry! Everything that has happened will be revealed in the chapters ahead, like a catch up, okay?

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Scorpion's Fall**

"Come near me again, Malfoy, and I will make sure you burn," Rose Weasley-Parkinson stated, flicking her long deep red hair and spinning on the heel of her black converses, her grey mini-skirt swishing as she walked away from him, adjusting her red blazer. She had on her Gryffindor tank top under it, over her white shirt, and had on white tights, under her skirt and red leg warmers. Scorpius smirked, his hands shoved in his pockets, his long, sandy blond hair blowing about his face in the breeze. Beside him, his best friends snorted with laughter, mocking and jeering her as she walked away.

"Mate, one of these days she is actually going to kill you," Herrick Mora stated, a dark-skinned Pure Blood, wearing full Slytherin uniform and had dark brown dreadlocks. He had his arm around his girlfriend and Scorpius's other best friend, Lucretia Sinistra's, waist. She had dark green hair, pulled into a messy bun, and wore Slytherin robes as well. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she giggled happily, hazel eyes ecstatic after having watch him pick yet another fight with the Gryffindor.

Fights between the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were not uncommon. The strain of the last wars had done nothing to repair house relations, instead driving them further apart then ever. The other three houses all were wary of the Slytherin's, believing that they would attack them given half a chance, and because of this, the Slytherin's were naturally always on the offensive against the other houses. Even with Scorpius's own mother as Headmistress of Hogwarts, nothing could be done to prevent the house rivalry, it had gotten beyond help, and the suspicion would always be there between them, there was no helping it. Even in families, the rift between Slytherin and Gryffindor was wide.

Abraxus was now a Gryffindor, which had automatically pitted him against his brother, who was Slytherin and proud. While Kathleen had been the last of Charissa's children to go into Slytherin. Esmeralda, Elizabeth Bilius, Corvine, Claria-Jane and Felicity had gone into Gryffindor, Lucien into Ravenclaw, and in Cassali's case, Hufflepuff. Artie was in Gryffindor with Abraxus, so had lily Luna when she had gone to Hogwarts. Out of all the children in the combined families, only Scorpius, Narca-Jane, Dominique and Kathleen had been in Slytherin. Narca-Jane was now thirty, and too old to care about her House in school, Dominique had passed and Kathleen was one of the shrewdest business entrepreneurs under the age of thirty.

Only Scorpius was left to actually fight the battles against his entire family of Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. And he did it with such conviction his mother had occasionally been tempted to pull him out of the school and place him in Durmstrang.

"She could try, but we all know I am the better dueller," Scorpius sneered, and Herrick smirked, while Lucretia cheered him. Scorpius ran his hand through his hair, looking around the grounds for something, or someone, to do. "Shall we blow off Ancient Runes? I'm really not in the mood to listen to Babbling go on and on about something I couldn't give a flying fuck about," he suggested, and Lucretia looked up at Herrick, biting her lip.

"Well, actually... we kind of have to go to class, Scorpius. We missed the last four lessons," Lucretia stated and Scorpius cocked his eyebrow, at the growing blush on her face, before rolling his eyes and hissing fine. He turned and began to walk towards the Lake, unconsciously tracing Rose's footsteps, while Lucretia frowned. "Scorpius! We don't mean anything... Oh bollocks. He's going to think we did this on purpose, isn't he?" she asked, looking up at Herrick, who shrugged.

"He'll think what he wants to think. It doesn't really matter, Retia," he told her and Lucretia exhaled heavily, frowning, before he kissed her, trying to distract her wandering mind. Scorpius stomped along the grassy plain, down the path towards the lake. He could see the Hufflepuff's training on the Quidditch pitch to his left, and the dark, towering trees of the Forbidden Forest to his far right. Normally, that's where he would go, just for the thrill of being in danger, in the darkness. He always felt so much more comfortable there, like he belonged in those woods. He could think there. He bowed his head, his hair hanging around him, loose, and kicked a pebble.

"Scorpius!" he heard someone shout, and he looked up to see Felicity clambering towards him, trying in vain to keep from dropping all her pieces of paper, books and quills as she stumbled down the stone path towards him. The thirteen year old girl tripped, and ended up falling into him, typically clumsy as always. She smiled up at him, one ponytail high up the side of her head, falling everywhere, the other at the base of her neck, falling down her front to her stomach. She had on her black school robe, and grey skirt with her Gryffindor vest over her white shirt and tie. Her legs were covered by knee-high red socks, and she had on black school shoes. "Sorry, Scorpius, I didn't mean to fall on you. But I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Get off me, kid," he said slowly, and Felicity realised she was still holding onto him for balance. Flushing, she let him go, frowning when she realised she had dropped everything she had been carrying, and that her papers were now floating all over the grass, towards the Forbidden Forest. "What do you want? You know the rules," Scorpius said, referring to the 'When we are at school, we DO NOT know each other' rule. Felicity scowled, wishing that stupid rule didn't exist, before opening her mouth to speak.

"Felicity, what are you doing talking to him?" the overly sing-song voice of Cassali interrupted, and Scorpius inhaled heavily, turning to face her. She looked perfect as always, every curl neat and in place, her fringe braided along her forehead. She wore a long sleeved baby pink top, under her white shirt. Her vest was baby pink as well, with the Hufflepuff crest on it. She had on pink over-the knee socks, and pink converses. Her wand was already in her hand as she regarded Scorpius suspiciously. He could already feel his annoyance at all the pink rising.

"If you would let me sp-" Felicity tried again, only to be interrupted by Scorpius, speaking to his fellow seventh year, Cassali.

"Don't butt in, Pinkie. She came over here to talk to me. I didn't ask her to break the rule, did I?" he snapped, and Cassali opened her pink-glossed mouth to retort, oddly cold for a Hufflepuff, when felicity stomped her foot, glaring at them both.

"Look, I just had to tell Scorpius something, okay, Cassali? You didn't have to come over! He's family, he isn't going to do anything to me!" she defended Scorpius, and Cassali rose her eyebrows, before saying 'Are you sure?' sarcastically. Felicity glowered. "Yes, I am sure! Now go away! I have to talk to Scorpius!"

Cassali gasped, her eyes going wide at her younger sibling yelling at her, before sniffling. "I was just trying to help," she whimpered, and then ran back down the path she had come up, towards her Hufflepuff friends. Scorpius rolled his eyes, and Felicity groaned.

"Okay, so I was just going to tell you that... er... I can't remember now..." Felicity trailed off, looking confused. "Oh well! I best go catch those papers, bye Scorpius," she waved, before skipping away, chasing a stray sheet as it just escaped her clutches. Scorpius shook his head in annoyance, as he reached the edge of the lake. Looking around, he made sure he was the only one around, before climbing up the ladder of the dock. He shrugged of his black robe, pulling on the knot of his tie and letting it fall onto the wooden planks that made up the dock. Tugging his Slytherin jumper over his head, he undid his shirt and slid it down his arm.

The sun overhead was warm on his pale skin, and he closed his eyes, turning his face up to the sky, before kicking off his shoes, and pulling his trousers and his socks off. Standing in his silk green boxers, he flexed, stretching his muscles, before he took a running leap of the dock into the cool, murky water, cannonballing into it with an almighty splash.

* * *

Rose was in a bad mood. It was visible to all around her, including Claria-Jane, who sat next to her in Transfiguration. Her cousin fidgeted on the bench that their row was sat on, her fringe pinned back in a quiff, and the rest of her wavy brown hair pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head. She wore her robe done right up, ever conservative, or just to hide her paint speckled uniform, her shirt collar crooked and bared visible. Her eyes flickered from her notes, to rose, and then back to her notes again, before she gave a heavy sigh and turned to face Rose.

"Okay, what's he done this time?" she asked, and Rose snorted, snapping 'What hasn't he done!' in a quiet hiss. Claria-Jane rose her eyebrows. "He can't of done anything that bad, Rosie. I mean, he's still Scorpius, isn't he? Nanny would kill him, she views him as family you know?" Claria-Jane told her, causing Rose to scowl.

"He isn't even blood-related," she seethed, and Claria-Jane bit her lip from mentioning he was actually her third cousin, just smiling patiently and nodding while Rose mumbled about how Scorpius was such a jerk, and how she wanted to hex that stupidly long hair off his head. Rose pushed her hair behind her shoulder, growling that she really wanted to get it cut, when if got in the way of her quill again. "He thinks he is so cool, when he's just a jerk who is mean to everyone else. And how the hell can he pass his N.E.W.T's if he doesn't even go to class? It's just not FAIR!"

"Miss Weasley, is something wrong with the way I am teaching my lesson?" Professor Rimes snarled, and Rose's eyes widened, looking at Rimes fearfully. She shook her head, frantically. "Well then pay attention! If you interrupt me again you will be in detention! Until then, ten points from Gryffindor," Rimes informed her, her voice grave, and Rose's eyes widened, as she nodded, twisiting her fingers on the top of her desk.

On the other side of the classroom, in which the Slytherin's sat in rows of five, they could be heard snickerign and laughing at her. Rose flushed bright red, looking down at her desk. When the lesson finally ended, by the signal of the bell, at 3:40pm, Rose was thankful to get out of class. She raced down the Transfiguration Corridor, not paying attention to her surroundings, or Claria-Jane who called her name.

She didn't look through the archways out onto the fountain, where the majority of the students were gathering to meet up from Potions, Transfiguration or Defense Against the Dark Arts. She went through the room that joined the main classrooms and the greenhouses to the part of the castle that had the Great Hall and the Courtyard. Crossing over the bridge, she stayed firmly in the centre of the bridge, staying away from the stone walls that prevented you from falling over the edge. She was walking past the classrooms lining the courtyard, and towards the West Wing, and the Study Hall, when she heard crying.

Looking around she couldn't see anyone, but the caring person she was, she began to sought out the sobbing person. Looking in each of the classrooms, she dipped her head through a large, wooden door, into an abandoned classroom. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, and everything was coated in a heavy coat of dust. Sheets covered the windows, making the classroom dark, and the room had a musty stench to it. "Hello?" she called out, when the crying became louder.

It abruptly stopped, and she heard shuffling, before someone replied 'What do you want?'. Rose opened her mouth to reply as a Ravenclaw came out the shadows, wiping her eyes. She was a sixth year, and Rose knew her because she had been Scorpius's girlfriend that morning. Scorpius was very private about his relationships, and didn't like it to get around just how many girlfriends he had actually had. The only reason Rose knew the Ravenclaw had been dating him, was because she had tried to announce their relationship. By her crying, Scorpius had not taken it at all well.

"I was just wondering if you are okay," Rose told her, and the Ravenclaw girl eyed her suspiciously with brown eyes. The girl was pretty, but then so were all of the girls Scorpius dated. He wouldn't settle for less. She was of Chinese origin, with olive skin. Her black hair was pulled into a small beehive, and then into a long braid. Her uniform was crisp, and neat, her collar done right up to her neck, with her tie securely in place. Her Ravenclaw vest was over the top of her grey skirt, and she had on a black robe with dark blue hems. On her feet were grey school shoes, and she had on blue tights. "What's your name?"

"Tina Chang," Tina told her, and Rose nodded, going to reply her name, but was stopped by Tina. "I know who you are. Rose Weasley," Tina stated, and Rose blinked in surprise. "You can't be that shocked. we learn about your father in a History of Magic," Tina said, and Rose flushed red. They did learn about her father in History of Magic, and her Uncle Harry. And Everyone in the school knew Hermione. She was the headmistress of Hogwarts.

"So, why were you crying?" Rose asked, closing the door to the classroom and leaning against it, giving Tina a sympathetic look. Tina frowned, looking at her hands, before she sighed, sitting on the edge of a desk.

"Scorpius broke up with me. After I gave him... everything, he broke up wit me. We were together for a month! He broke my heart," Tina said, fresh tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Rose resisted the urge to say 'and many others as well', sliding over to Tina and placing a hand on her arm, comfortingly. "I hate him... I hate him so much..." Tina sobbed, and with that, Rose made up her mind.

Scorpius Malfoy was going to pay.


	2. Advice From the Headmistress

**A/U: Hehe... I bet you all thought it was over, didn't you? Well guess what, it isn't, and we have a brand new story. Of course it is set a while after the second one, Ten years actually. But do not worry! Everything that has happened will be revealed in the chapters ahead, like a catch up, okay? And please review, they are really the only things that keep me going with this story... so please review :)**

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Scorpion's Fall**

Hermione took a deep breath, running her eyes over the lesson plans for the first years. Her hair was pulled back from her face, into a french twist, while her fringe was braided along the frame of her face. She wore a black robe, with pale yellow trimming, and a slanted, pointy hat, with a wide rim. Under her robe, she wore a high waisted, black pencil skirt, with a long sleeved pale yellow square-necked top.

She loved her office, even if she still thought of it as Dumbledore's. She loved the beauty, and how round the room was. It was light and open, thanks to the large windows that let the sun shine through. She could spend hours just staring out the windows, at the Great Lake, at the mountains around the castle. The curtains, embroidered with red and gold against a creme fabric, were never drawn, so she could always see out. The portraits of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses still hung over all spare wall, and the sorting hat perched with the Gryffindor Sword behind her desk.

The fire place was constantly lit, pictures of her family lining the mantle. Her clawed, polished desk was neat, and always organised, even when she had far too many papers to know what to with. The silver ink pot and red feather that had belonged to Dumbledore was still on the desk, after she had got his permission to keep it. In the black cabinet that had once been Dumbledore's drinks cabinet, she now stored some of her favourite books.

However, even with her two sons at the school, and being able to go to the Cottage whenever she needed to, she still missed the comfort of sleeping in a bed with her husband, having his arms around her. Groaning, she dropped her papers, pulling her hat off her head and dropping it on her desk. This is why she hated the first week back at Hogwarts. She missed Draco so gorram much. She missed her grandchildren. She missed her daughter.

Her eyes flicked to the picture of her two grand-daughters. Nympha and Meada. Nympha was nine and a half. Both her and her sister were metamorphagi. Nympha had perfectly straight hair, which fell in either pink or blue streaks. She wore a green tank top, with denim shorts, rainbow tights and combat boots. Maeda was six, had curls, and each curl fell in a different colour, red, green, pink, blue... any colour that was bright, and pretty to Maeda, she had in her hair. She wore a pair of yellow tights, a pale green t-shirt, a pink skirt, red converses and a blue jacket. The two girls liked to stand out. The picture was taken at the Cottage, and the two stood in the chicken run, Nympha holding a hen and Meada holding a baby chick.

"Aunty Hermione?" a voice cut through her wistfulness, and she looked up in surprise, to see Rose coming through the door to her office. She was still in her uniform. "Are you busy? 'Cause I can go if you want."

"It's okay, Rosie, I just didn't hear you, that's all. Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked, smiling at her best friend's daughter, and she shrugged. She leaned against the seat opposite her desk, looking down at her feet, arms crossed. She rose her eyebrows, and then frowned when she realized there was something actually bothering her. "Rose... is everything okay? I don't want to pressure you, but you seem distracted. Is it your exams? Boy trouble?" Hermione said the last part almost fearfully. She knew it was ridiculous, Rose of course had relationships. She never heard about them, or saw them, but she was sure she did. She was a sixteen year old girl, she had to have a relationship at some point. Hermione just wasn't good at giving advice about boy's.

"Actually, it is boy trouble... In a way," Rose drawled slowly. She could see Hermione literally pale, and quickly held up her hands. "No, not like a boyfriend, or anything. It's just... Aunt Hermione. If you were going to get revenge on someone who hurt you, someone who made you love them, and then broke your heart, how would you do it?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, and she stammered, before chuckling gently. "Honey, I don't think I'm the best person to talk to about the destruction of the male species. If you want advice on that, you are better off speaking to your Aunt Charissa," Hermione waved, and Rose looked at her, confused. Hermione snickered, shaking her head. "Sweetie, you really need to read up on your Hallows History. There is a lot of things I think you would love to hear."

Rose felt her curiosity peak, and nodded slowly, before flashing Hermione a charming, sweet smile. "Okay. Thanks, Aunt Hermione. Is Aunt Charissa still at the Reserve? Just in case I decide to send her an owl, or anything?" Rose asked, and Hermione replied that Charissa was still at the Reserve. Rose got a very dangerous looking smirk on her face. "Excellent," she toned, her voice low, and Hermione half expected her to start cackling evilly, as the girl excused herself and skipped from the office.

* * *

Scorpius sometimes wondered, when he was in a particularly bored mood, why the hell his parents had named him _Scorpius_. He once asked his Dad, but he had just said it was the first thing that came to his head because it was his great-great grandfathers name. When he asked his Mum, she said that she couldn't be bothered fighting with Draco that far along in her pregnancy and let him do what the hell he wanted. He had wondered if he should feel offended about that, and then decided not to let it bother him. Most of the time, he's just thankful it wasn't something far, far worse... like... _Hugo_.

Sighing, he looked up at the sky from the dock. It had gone a pinkish-orange colour, as the sun started to set. He heard approaching footsteps, and sat up, looking down the ladder to see Jay walking towards them, hands in his pockets, an amused smirk on his face. Jay looked mostly the same as he did when he was twenty. He still had that mischievous spark in his eyes, messed up black hair, and rumpled look that only he, and Harry, could pull off.

"Hey Scorpius. There a reason you weren't at Dinner?" he called up from the bank of the lake, and Scorpius stood, climbing down the ladder to Jay. Copying his stance, he eyed the other man suspiciously, and half-amused.

"Keeping tabs on me are you, Jay?" he queried, and Jay chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

"Your sister asked me to keep an eye on you two runts while you were here. I ain't about to refuse her something. She might tell Lily stuff that Lily really doesn't need to know bout me," Jay trailed off, and Scorpius cocked an eyebrow. "Stuff that you don't need to know either, alright? It's bad enough Paws knows."

"Wait a minute... is this about the fact that Sirius was your first kiss?" Scorpius asked, restraining a laugh when Jay began spluttering, chocking, before he finally wheezed 'How do you know!'. Scorpius grinned, cockily, and flicked his hair over his shoulders. Leaning forward slightly, he spoke. "Siblings don't keep secrets, Jay," he whispered, as if it was some sort of deadly secret, and Jay blanched. Scorpius shook his head, laughing, and stated to walk away. "Don't worry about it, Jay. I won't tell anyone. But it totally explains a lot of things about you and Sirius!"

"He... it... I didn't have a choice!" Jay protested, his face bright red, and Scorpius just laughed, waving him off as he walked up to the school.

* * *

"Well I'm fresh outta school, like I'm real, real cool, gotta dance like a fool, got the message that I gotta be a wild one! Oh, yeah, I'm a wild one! Gotta break it loose, gonna keep 'em movin' wild, gonna keep 'em swingin', I'm a real wild child!" Narca-Jane sang along with the music, off-key, dancing wildly around the kitchen of the Burrow. Sitting on the side, Maeda clapped, singing as well, and struggling to keep up with the music as she bounced on the spot. Narca-Jane's stereo blasted the music from the kitchen table.

When the music suddenly shut off, Narca-Jane crashed into the pantry door, surprised. Maeda laughed loudly, beaming. Rubbing her nose, Narca-Jane turned to see Sirius staring at her, with raised eyebrows. His sleek, black hair was loose, and wet, and he wore a Wicked Sisters t-shirt, with scruffy jeans, and black shoes. Over it, he wore a black trench coat, and he had a large suitcase in one hand. Narca-Jane opened and closed her mouth, before smiling widely at him, and rushing over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Sirius Black! What the hell! You leave me to carry the bags myself! You are such an ass!" Cleo's voice snarled, and Narca-Jane looked at Sirius, who had a pained expression on his face. The twenty-five year old woman had finally agreed to marry him at New Years, and they had gotten married in the second last week of the summer. They had been on there honeymoon for the last two weeks. Obviously, it had not gone well at all. "First, you spend the entire of our honeymoon flirting with other women, then, half the time I have to prize you away from that bloody laptop to stop you e-mailing Jay, or being on bloody Facebook! And now you leave me to carry all the shit that you bought in!"

The harried woman dropped everything on the coffee table, marching into the kitchen. Her hair was a mess, pulled into a curly ponytail, strands hanging from it. There were dark shadows under her eyes, and her freckles had become even more prominent from the sun. She had on grey baggy, three-quarter length sweats, and a red tan-top that was tied under her breasts. The anger in her eyes was evident, as she glowered at her husband.

"Maybe I should..." Narca-Jane trailed off when Cleo gave her a dark look. "Stay right here," she finished, and Cleo's look told her that she had made the right decision. Maeda chose that moment to shout 'Auntie Cleo!' happily, causing Cleo to look at her, and then break out in the first smile she had given since her wedding. As she went over to her younger second cousin, Narca-Jane looked up at Sirius, confused. "What is going on?" she mouthed, and Sirius looked at her, looked over at where Cleo was playing with Maeda, and motioned to the living room.

"Padfoot, what is going on with you two?" Narca-Jane asked as soon as they were out of earshot. Sirius flopped down onto the worn couch, his head in his hands. Narca-Jane sat next to him, frowning. "Padfoot?" she promted, and he groaned.

"I have no idea, okay? One minute, she's perfectly fine, happy, and the next she's tearing me a new one for leaving the bloody toilet seat up! She's worse than my crazy-ass mother, for fuck's sake!" he ranted, keeping his voice low, and gravelly. His grey eyes, fathomless and deep, glared at the coffee table, covered with presents and souvenirs from their honey moon. Narca-Jane gaped at him, and then winced at his comparison of his wife being like his mother.

"Sirius, you don't mean that. You love Cleo, you know you love Cleo. So why are you being like this?" Narca-Jane demanded. When he didn't reply, she slapped him up the side of the head. He hissed in pain, rubbing his ear and glowered at her. "Sirius, she loves you. She has always loved. Why else would she bloody marry your idiotic ass if she didn't. She is probably one of the few people I know who actually put up with all your crap. So why are you ignoring her, and flirting with other women?"

"Because I don't know what to do! I've never been married before, Paws. I'm just doing what I know how to do," he snapped, and Narca-Jane shook her head in disappointment. Sirius huffed, looking away, as Cleo walked into the room, holding Maeda in her arms. Sirius looked at her, and she gave him a weak smile. Narca-Jane pushed herself up, treading over to Cleo and taking her daughter, with an uncomfortable smile. Excusing herself, she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the couple alone together. Cleo looked away from Sirius, rubbing her arm.

"I'm... I'm just going to take a nap. It was a long flight," she finally said, and he nodded. "I'm sorry... I haven't been feeling well, and I was just taking it out on you..." she apologized, and he looked at her, not believing she was apologizing. She didn't really have much to apologize for. It was his fault. Sirius swallowed, and stood.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, cautiously, and her eyes widened slightly, before she smiled, nodding. He grinned, and walked round, taking her outstretched hand.

* * *

"Rosie, where were you? We were waiting for you," Etta James asked, and Rose smiled at her friend, flipping her hair over her shoulders. Etta was African-American, and wore that fact with great pride. She had dark chocolate skin, and dark hair cut into a short, shaggy bob. Her eyes were slightly slanted, and dark, while her full lips were painted brown, with a clear gloss. She wore the typical uniform, with red tights, and grey leg-warmers over her black converses. Beside her sat Nicola Grissom.

Nicola was a gold girl. Literally. Her hair was a golden blond, and fell in wavy and straight locks. She had green eyes, and a golden coloured tan. Her lips had a light gold sheen to them from her lip gloss. She wore a pale yellow shirt, with pale yellow thigh-high socks, and pale yellow sneakers. She looked at Rose, and practically glowed. "Rosie! We missed you! Where were you?" she questioned, ignorant to the fact that Etta had just asked that.

"I was just in the library, looking for something," Rose shrugged, and Etta rose her eyebrows, amazed that Rose even knew where the library was located, while Nicola looked confused, her eyebrows knitting together, and a pout appearing on her lips. Rose looked at her. "What wrong?"

"What's a library?" she queried, being her classical ditz self. The girl was a walking cliché. Etta rolled her eyes, groaning, before smiling at Nicola, explaining that a library was 'where we keep the books'. Nicola blinked, before going 'Oh', and giggling, blushing pink. "So what were you looking for?" she asked, after a moment, and Rose smirked.

"Just a little something for research. Nothing at all interesting. But I can't find it anywhere," she sighed, and Etta frowned, before her face lit up.

"Have you tried the restricted section? That's where they keep all the interesting books," Etta offered, and Rose blinked, before a slow smile fell onto her lips.

"I hadn't thought of that, thanks Etta. Thank you so much," she said, and Etta looked at her suspiciously, before saying no problem.


	3. The Power of Women

**A/U: Hehe... I bet you all thought it was over, didn't you? Well guess what, it isn't, and we have a brand new story. Of course it is set a while after the second one, Ten years actually. But do not worry! Everything that has happened will be revealed in the chapters ahead, like a catch up, okay? And please review, they are really the only things that keep me going with this story... so please review :)**

**Grannie Molly: 77  
Bill Weasley: 57  
Charlie Weasley: 55  
Fleur Weasley: 50  
Charissa Hallows-Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson-Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - 47  
****Ginny Potter - 46  
****Lucas Weasley - 31  
****Teddy Lupin, Narca-Jane Hallows, Stella Zabini, Raine Gray, Adalyn Spears, Sirius, Jay, Remus, Lily - 30  
****Victorie Weasley - 28  
****Molly II, Roxanne- 27  
****James Potter, Cleo Hallows, Louis Weasley - 25  
****Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Kathleen Hallows - 24  
****Callaria Parkinson-Weasley, Charlotte Hallows, Albus Potter - 22  
****Lily-Luna Potter, Esmerelda and Elizabeth Hallows - 20  
****Billius Hallows-Weasley - 19  
****Lucien Hallows-Weasley - 18  
****Cassali Hallows, Scorpius Malfoy - 17  
****Claria-Jane Hallows, Rose Weasley - 16  
****Corvine Weasley Hallows - 14  
****Felicity Hallows - 13  
****Abraxus Malfoy, Artie Prewitt-Clyde - 11  
****Hugo Weasley- 10**

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Scorpion's Fall**

"James, mate, I think you've had enough to drink, don't you?" Louis asked, as he tried to keep the other man upright. The soft-mannered man blushed at the curses that came flying from his cousin's mouth, shaking his head in embarrassment at the brunette. James slammed his glass down, and demanded for another firewhiskey. Tom looked at Louis pointedly. "I'm sorry, Tom, I'm doing the best I can. Look, can you set him up a room for tonight? I'll pay the fee," Louis said, once again covering for his drunk cousin's ass.

James glared at him. "Why don't you just let me die?" he slurred, leaning on Louis, who exhaled heavily. "Better yet, why don't you just leave me alone. Merlin knows, she did..." James trailed off, his eyes going dark as he nursed another firewhiskey that had been put in front of him. Louis bit back a groan. It always came back to Cassie, didn't it? Even when he had a gorgeous fiancée, a career, a happy life, it always came back to Cassie. It was times like this that Louis hated his passed cousin. When James went down a road of self-destruction that left him hungover for three days.

"For Merlin's sake, James! It's been ten years! Get over it! You have a fiancée now. Cassie died, and she isn't coming back, no matter how much bloody alcohol you drink," Louis snapped, and James looked at him, eyes wide. He turned slightly green, before he retched on Louis shoes. Louis resisted the urge to scream in frustration. He hoisted James up out his chair and placed a couple of galleons on the bar. "You are far too much trouble for your worth, James."

His reply was a snore.

* * *

"Dad, I can do this alone, you know? You don't have to watch my every move!" Bilius snapped, glaring at the older man as he fed the younger dragon hatchlings. They flew around his dark, curly haired head, occasionally giving small puffs of smoke and fire. Charlie just shook his head, freckled arms crossed as he leaned against a crate, watching his son's every move.

Bilius could feel his temper slowly rising. Why couldn't he have just lived off of the 1.3% of the Hallows fortune he had inherited, like Lucien? Or start his own business like Kathleen, or even become a nurse in St. Mungo's like Cleo? Why the hell did he decide that working with his father was a good idea? Even Charlotte, who was now a beater for the Holyhead Harpies, had a better job than he did.

He didn't hate his job, in fact he loved it. But what he did hate was having his father constantly breathing down his neck to pressure him into doing everything a specific way. Even his mother wasn't this bad! She just shook her head and laughed it off when he bought up how irritating Charlie was. It was times like now that he wished Esmerelda or Elizabeth was here to cause trouble and distract Charlie.

But no, Essie was off in Bulgaria working for their Ministry of Magic for the International Magical Trading Standards Body, and Elizabeth was working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department at the Ministry Headquarters in London. Under his breath, he muttered 'Lucky bastards'. He shoved a couple of slabs of meat onto a hook, and pulled the rope attached to the hook to raise the bloody steaks up to where the dragons hovered in the air, sqwauking at each other.

"Remember to la-" Charlie started to say, and Bilius roared 'I KNOW!' loudly, his frustration finally boiling over, making him red in the face. Charlie's eyes shot up, as Bilius quickly tied the rope around the hook on the wooden beam to leave the meat in the air and stormed from the baby dragon keep, clenching and unclenching his fists. He grabbed his broom from the cupboard and flew it over to the Keeper Tents.

Charlie shook his head, his once-again cropped short orange hair shimmering in the low lights of the baby keep. After checking the rope was properly tied, he followed Bilius' footsteps to the Keepers Tents. The Romanian Longhorn Dragon Reservation hadn't changed much over the years.

The Mess/Dining Hall was still at the centre of it, with the Dragon keeps lining the walls. From the West of the gate, going clockwise was the Norwegian Ridgebacks, the Hungarian Horntails and the Hebridean Black Keeps. In the North was the Common Welsh Green's, the Chinese fireball's and in the North-East was the Ukranian Ironbelly's. To the East were the Swedish Short Snout's. The Antipodean Opaleye and the Peruvian Vipertooth keeps were adjacent to each other, next the Swedish Short Snouts, and opposite the Antipodean Opaleye was the Romanian Longhorn, next to the Baby Dragon keep.

The Romanian Longhorns were about a mile from the gate, and the Training hall was opposite the gate, next to the Mess Hall. In a round, fenced off area, the Keeper tents were a mile from the Norwgian Ridgeback Keep and the Mess Hall. The entire Reservation was 20000 miles squared, the keeps taking up the majority of that space.

Charlie huffed slightly. He wasn't out of shape, but the walk to the Keeper's tents from the Baby Dragon's keep was five miles. Without a broom, it was a three hour walk. That's why every Keeper har their own broom to get around the Reservation, unless they were having a day off. He had left his at the tents.

"Yo! Charlie, yer bravin' it a bi' ain't yer? Walkin' ain't somethin' fer people yer age!" Jim joked, landing next to him on the dusty dirt. The handsome flirt of a man grinned at Charlie, who rolled his eyes. Jim hadn't changed either, other than he had now discovered t-shirts. Sure they were tighter than his skin, but they were t-shirt's none the less.

"Mate, you're the same age as me," Charlie stated, and Jim chuckled. "Besides, I'm only fifty-five, I have a good hundred years ahead of me, you know," Charlie told him, and Jim grinned.

"Eye, mate, ah know. And ah cah-n't wait ta meet all those pretties tha' pop up aroun' here in those hundre' years," Jim cheered, causing Charlie to roll his eyes. "Where's that boy o' yers anyhow? It's the Rookie's turn ta sor' ou' dinner."

"He went off to the Keeper Tent's," Charlie shrugged. Jim rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Curly's gone an' go' upset again? Wha' di' ya do this time?" Jim asked, leaning on his broom, smirking. Charlie growled.

* * *

Rose was about ready to give up. She had looked through the entire 'H' section of the restricted section, and found nothing on the Hallow's Fmaily, their history or their traditions. She was tired, she was hungry and what's more, she had gotten something in her hair that was just plain gross, and refused to come out. At this rate, she was going to have to cut it all off.

She held the Invisibility Cloak she had 'borrowed' from her cousin Albus over her head, slowly treading through the extensive, dark stacks. Her blue eyes flicked over her surroundings, trying to remember the route she had taken from the doorway to the Restricted Section. It wasn't easy. She knew she wasn't that smart to begin with, and she had a terrible memory. That's why she used to beg Etta to do her homework.

She paused, and turned, when a breif flash of something caught her eye. She bent slightly, looking closer at the title of the book, it's words written in golden calligraphy. _The_ _Code of the Rose, a Hallow's Myth _shone gently, against a deep green, leather bound spine of the book. It was a thin book, only about two hundred pages, and it looked fairly old, the corners slightly worn, the bindings starting to pull away and tear.

Her eyebrows raised, she looked at who wrote the book. Bathilda Bagshot was scrawled under the title. Rose recognised the name from her History of Magic textbooks. A faint shutting of door's made her look up, and focus on her surrounding for a moment. Once she was sure that there was no one coming, she stared back at the book, sitting on the floor and leaning against the old, dusty bookcase, trying to avoid the cobwebs.

_In a time when women had no power over men, and they were considered a minority even in the wizarding world, less worthy than the powers of wizards, the Code of the Rose was rumored to have been formed. An organisation made up of entirely witches, they strived to put women in a place of power, and pull them out of the obscurity they had been forced into. _

_It's numbers were few in it's beginning, only around ten or fifteen witches, but as the pressures of being a woman grew, so did their power and membership. By the mid-eighteenth century, they had begun to infiltrate the government. Their aims were the downfall of men, to take the power for themselves, and to allow witches their rightful place in society. Many of it's members w__ere the wives of Ministry officials, giving them the ability to influence matters that wizards believed they would not understand._

_The Code of the Rose fought for the rights of women and their freedom. They controlled, decided and exacuted any man in their path, and it was this power over them that gave them such holding in the Wizarding world. Any 'Rose' within the Code, was a strong person in her own right, and chosen for that very reason. They were able to manipulate a situation in their favour, and take necessary steps against any threat to them, or their fellow women. _

_It was, in their view, their right to be equal to Wizards. They fought for it, silently in the background, and they still strive for it in society today. However, as women gained more power and standing within the Wizardign world, they began to turn their attention to other matters. They became avengers of women who were wronged by men, of witches who were abused, cheated on or hurt in any way by a wizard. They had many plans, routines and ways of dealing with such wizards, but the most famous one within the Code of the Rose was the story of Prudentia Allertons._

Rose was startled from her reading when she heard fast approaching footsteps. Eyes widening, she quickly stood, snapping the book shut and tore from the Restricted Section, not stopping until she was back at the Gryffindor Common Room, heart hammering, and breaths short.

* * *

Francesca Hodges-Downes stared at her mother in utter terror. The woman sneered back, with an air of complete authority about her. Philomena Hogdes-Downes tossed her cascading dark locks over her satin encased shoulders, a look of aborrance on her shapely features. She wore a deep crimson corset, and a skin-tight black mini-skirt, with fish-net black stockings. Adorning her feet were red satin heels, and jewels draped themselves around her neck and wrists, glinting in the low lights of her drawing room.

She snarled down her nose at the girl. "So, have you done it yet?" Philomena snapped at her daughter, demanding answers to her question which Francesca did not know.

"Done what?" Francesca asked, her soft voice timid as she questioned her mother. It was barely heard over the ticking of the grandfather clock, the furniture in the drawing room imposing and powerful, practically turning the petite woman into quivvering mess of nerves.

"Set a date, you insolent child! Honestly, listen when I talk to you! I despair that you could not be more like your sister," Philomena cut off aruptably, as Francesca bit her lip, wringing her fingers in her lap. The twenty two year old looked around nervously, wishing terribly that her father was there. "Now, child, tell me. I believe there Wedding Fayre in a week. We shall go, so I can supply only the best for the wedding."

"Mother, my wedding is not for another seven months, do you not think it would be smarter to wait for father to return from overseas to attend?" Francesca questionned, and Philomena steeled her eyes, narrowing them dangerously on her.

"I beg your pardon? If you are to be married to **James Sirius Potter**, the son of **the** Harry Potter, then I intend to make this the most extraggavent affair of this century! Your father's opinion on this has no precident at all. We **will **be attending the Wedding Fayre. Make sure your _fiance_ is available," Philomena demanded, leaving no room for argument, before she stood and stormed from the room. As she left, the solid mahogany doors crashed with a thunderous bang, causing Francesca to jump in her seat, staring at the floor.

How on earth was she going to explain this to James?


	4. Money & Mysterious Bad Boy's

**A/U: Hehe... I bet you all thought it was over, didn't you? Well guess what, it isn't, and we have a brand new story. Of course it is set a while after the second one, Ten years actually. But do not worry! Everything that has happened will be revealed in the chapters ahead, like a catch up, okay? And please review, they are really the only things that keep me going with this story... so please review :)**

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Scorpion Falls**

"If you keep treating him like a kid, you are going to push him away," Charissa told her husband, who glared at the top of her head momentarily. They were sat in their house, a bit away from the Reservation. He sat in the corner of the couch, her leaning against his shoulder, blanket wrapped around her, his arm over ther back of the couch. He had one leg up on the couch, as if to sheild her from view, and her head rested on his chest, bobbed curls mussed up as he ran a large, calloused hand through them.

"I'm not treating him like a kid. I'm just looking out for him. It's my job," Charlie defended his actions, and Charissa shook her head. "Besides, I could say the same to you about Lucien. When is he moving out? He is just sponging off of us now. And you let him. You're babying him."

"I'm his mother. I'm allowed to baby my children," Charissa responed, pulling away from him and looking at him defiantly. He rose his eyebrows, and she pursed her lips. "Don't give me that look, Charlie. He is eighteen years old. He is allowed to stay here, he is barely an adult. He can't look after himself."

"That's bullshit, Charissa, and you know it. The fact is that he doesn't **want to **look after himself, not that he _can't," _Charlie stated. Charissa gaped at him, before growling silently under her breath. "All he is doing is biding his time so he can get as much money as he can from us, before he has actually got to leave."

"Us? Charlie, you have no money. He doesn't get anything from you. It's all my money," Charissa scoffed, and Charlie tensed, furrowing his eyebrows. "What? CHarlie, it's the truth. Any money that goes to the kids comes from the Hallows Fortune. My money. Not yours," she shrugged, stating what she believed was entirely obvious.

"That crap. I pay for things," he argued, and Charissa got of the couch beside him, putting her hands on her hips. Charlie glowered up at her. "And since when was it _your_ money? I thought, that after twenty six years of marriage, it was _our _money?" he questionned, his temper rising. Her eyebrows shot up.

"It's always been my money, Charlie. You knew that when you married me, that it was my money," Charissa said, her tone incredulous, and mocking. Charlie started to stand, crossing his arms. His face was starting to go red, as he got angry, just as Charissa's eyes got narrow as she looked up at him, audacious and bold.

"No, when I married you assumed that what's mine was yours, and that applied in the same way to you," he snapped.

"_'What's mine is yours'_? Charlie, you have nothing. You have what, a couple of galleons, a few sickles and a bunch of knuts in the bank? I have 690000000 galleons, 709873 sickles and 458214 knuts in my vault at Gringott's. More money than you could even dream off," Charissa sneered, and Charlie snorted, shaking his head, disbelieving.

"Merlin. You really are still a spoiled little rich girl," he growled, and her eyes widened, gaping at him. "You have always said that it didn't matter, that your money was mine as well, but that was total bullshit, wasn't it?" his voice started to get louder as he ranted, and Charissa's fists clenched. When she didn't reply, he chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head. "Sometimes, Charissa, I wonder why I married you."

Charissa winced, looking away from him, hurt, yet knowing that she deserved it. They stood in tense silence, before Lucien stumbled into the living room. He looked between the two, confused. Charlie looked furious, while Charissa just couldn't look at him. The tension in the room was palpabal.

"Mum, Dad, what's going on?" he queried, staring at them from the doorway.

"Ask you mother," Charlie grumbled, before he tore from the room, pushing past Lucien. Lucien had a startled expression, looking at Charissa searchingly, and she mumbled 'It's nothing'.

* * *

Hermione felt the hair on the back of her neck rise, as she walked into the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. She paused slightly, looking around to see if there was anyone following her. Sighing, she shook her head at her own paranoia, walking towards the stairs that led up to the Professor's office, down the aisle between the wooden desks. She slowed, as she walked, running her hand over the surface of the desks that she had sat at herself as a young girl. Nostalgia for those days began to creep up on her, and she had to shake herself to stop it.

"Professor Granger?" caught her attention, and she looked to see Jay looking at her, eyebrow cocked, his hazel eyes shining behind his glasses. Though he only called her Professor Granger out of respect for her position in the school, Jay did love her like family. She was family, even if it wasn't by blood. Hermione smiled at him, chastising him for not calling her 'Hermione' as she walked up the stairs to the stone landing he was standing on. "But you are Professor Granger. That's your title."

"Don't get cocky, Jay," Hermione joked, and Jay rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to check your lesson plan for tomorrow," Hermione told him, and Jay nodded, handing her a scrap of paper with some scribbled words on it. Hermione rose her eyebrows, looking at him sceptically, and then looked over the paper. _5th years - **Nox noctis Rex rgis.** _Hermione frowned, turning to face Jay, who was packing some rolls of parchment into his case. "Night Kings? That's not even in the O.W.L's."

"I thought it would be a good lesson. They are really dangerous creatures," Jay explained, and Hermione nodded silently, shifting as she felt eyes on the back of her neck again, watching her. Jay gave her a questioning glance, before asking if she was okay. Hermione blinked rapindly, and then laughed nervously.

"I'm fine, Jay, thank you for asking. How's Artie and Marlene?" Hermione asked, changing the subject from herself to his two children. Artie was now a student at Hogwarts, in his first year, and Marlene was Jay and Lily's seven year old daughter. Jay's expression was unreadable as he replied that the two were good. "Good... that's good to hear... Excuse me, I must go and speak to Professor... er... Professor Rimes," Hermione nodded to herself, furrowing her eyebrows, and Jay watched her scramble from his office, lifting her long, dark red robes to avoid treading on them as she scurried down the stairs.

* * *

Scorpius rolled his eyes, as he pulled on his shirt, doing up his buttons. The blond, Nicky... Natalie or Nicola, something like that, he was sure, was looking at him like a stricken puppy. "Look, babe, this just isn't going to work out, so you don't need to go telling anyone about this, okay?" he instructs, and her eyes flash angrily, her mouth opening ready to curse him to high heavens, when he just rolls his eyes and walks from the room, the door closing with a slam behind him.

And walked right into Lucretia. Lucretia had a disappointed look on her face, arms crossed against her green jumper clad chest. Scorpius groaned, rolling his eyes at her. "Don't start, Lucretia, I really don't want to deal with your melodrama," he growled, and Lucretia scoffed. He brushed past her, intent on getting some food.

"Scorpius Malfoy! You listen to me! What you are doing is not healthy. Sleeping with a different girl every night of the week! This is not you!" Lucretia insisted, trailing after him, her footsteps fast to keep up with his long strides. The other Slytherin house members looked at them curiously as they passed the the cold, dark Common room, until Scorpius gave them dark, pointed looks. He walked with an air of superiority about him. He was better than them, and he knew it. If they crossed him, he would do so much worse to them. He was a Malfoy. And they all knew it.

Lucretia had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at her fellow Slytherin's, yet knew their fears of Scorpius were justified. After seven years, his reputation was notorious. He had had to break away from the reputations his mother, and his sister and even his father had left him to live up to, an made his own. So he had done that. HE was ruthless, mysterious and above all... he was Scorpius. Everything he had learned as a child, how to cause trouble from Narca-Jane, how to get women from his father and his brains from his mother, he had put to use, securing himself a reputation as the King of the Slytherins, who took on the world alone.

Even Lucretia and Herrick, who had been his friends since first year, did not know Scorpius from anything other than his school reputation. He had an aura of darkness and power about him that seemed to make everyone fear him. Boys in Slytherin wanted to be him, and all girls just wanted him. He was the brooding, cryptic bad boy that got everyone's attention and yet was a total enigma to them at the same time. Scorpius had won the hearts of many girls in Hogwart's through no effort other than his good looks, and abominably charming, suave disposition. Even, if she wouldn't admit it, Lucretia's.

"Scorpius! Would you stop and listen to me!" Lucretia snarled, reaching out to grab his arm. Scorpius spun to face her, staring down at her with those impenetrable, perplexing silver eyes of his, a lock of sandy blond falling down the side of his face from his low ponytail. He expression was irritated, and stony as he stared down at her, and for the first time, Lucretia felt fear pique in her stomach as she looked up at him, her hands clasped to her chest. She stammered, blinking rapidly, trying to process words.

"You don't know me, Lucretia. Never think you do, never try to. Stay out of my business," he drawled, his voice low, and like honey. Lucretia shuddered, her head bobbing slowly as she swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat. Scorpius eyed her, his eyes roaming from her feet to her hair, before he turned on his heel and continued on his way, leaving Lucretia trembling. Her eyes watched him leave, wondering what had just happened.

From the shadows, Rose watched, her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips. When Scorpius had turned the corner, and his footsteps retreated up the stairs from the dungeons, she stepped from behind the drapery she had been hiding behind. Lucretia jumped, at her sudden appearance, before glowering. "What you want, Weasley? Shouldn't you be off playing hero with your other idiot Gryffindors?" Lucretia droned, and Rose chuckled, shaking her head so her bright crimson curls loosened, before staring at Lucretia through her bangs.

"I have a proposition for you, Sinistra, one that I think you would find very interesting," Rose solicited, her blue eyes sparkling. Lucretia scoffed.

"Why would I be interested in anything a blood-traitor Weasel has to say. You probably just want to get me to make out with you," Lucretia hissed, her hazel eyes narrowed, flipping her green locks over her shoulders in disgust of the Gryffindor before her. Rose got a secretive smile on her lips, just a quirk at the corners, as she leaned against the stone wall of the Dungeon.

"If you weren't interested, you would have left by now," Rose stated, and Lucretia shrugged, the glower still in place. "And, what I am propositioning you with, has to do with someone you happen to know. Scorpius Malfoy."

"What do you want with Scorpius?" Lucretia asked, suspicious of the red head. It wasn't everyday that Gryffindor's came to her with a proposition involving Scorpius Malfoy. Especially not red-headed, freckle faced Weasley Gryffindor's. Rose pulled a book ftom the satchel she always carried with her, no matter what, and tossed it at Lucretia. Lucretia cocked her eyebrow, looking at the spine of the book. "The Code of the Rose?"

"I want you in it. We're going to destroy Scorpius Malfoy. And to do it, I need your help," Rose approached, standing up straight, and walking towards Lucretia, stopping toe to toe with her, face right up in her's. "And I think that you want to help me."

"Why would I want to destroy Scorpius? He is one of my best friends," Lucretia jeered, yet Rose could see the part of her that was wavering.

"You'll do it, because he broke your heart, like he broke all the others," Rose stated, and Lucretia's eyes widened, before she glared, shoving the book back at Rose.

"I have never been, and never will be, in love with Scorpius Malfoy," she seethed, and she spun, her hair whipping Rose in the face and stalked away. Rose grinned, knowing Lucretia would help her, no matter what she said, and left the Dungeons.


	5. Plans Come To Be

**A/U: Hehe... I bet you all thought it was over, didn't you? Well guess what, it isn't, and we have a brand new story. Of course it is set a while after the second one, Ten years actually. But do not worry! Everything that has happened will be revealed in the chapters ahead, like a catch up, okay? And please review, they are really the only things that keep me going with this story... so please review :)**

**And for Confused-ness  
James, Albus and Lily-Luna are Ginny and Harry's kids  
Callaria, Rose and Hugo are Pansy and Ron's children  
Cleo, Kathleen, Charlotte, Esmerelda, Elizabeth, Bilius, Lucien, Cassali, Claria-Jane, Corvine and Felicity are Charissa and Charlie's children.  
Narca-Jane, Scorpius and Abraxus are Hermione and Draco's children  
Roxanne and Fred are George and Angelina's  
Artie and Marline is Lily and Jay's  
Victoire and Louis are Bill and Fleur's  
Teddy is Remus and Tonk's son  
Nympha and Meada are Narca-Jane and Teddy's daughters  
**

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Scorpion Falls**

"Do you ever miss how simple this all was, before seventh year?" Narca-Jane sighed, as she flopped down next to Teddy on the settee. The blue haired man chuckled, kissing her temple softly before nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Not that I don't love Sirius, Jay, Remus and Lily, but life was so much more... peaceful, before they came along. Before we had to grow up."

"I think that we had to grow up at some point. We couldn't stay sixteen forever, Paws," Teddy told her, and Narca-Jane huddled closer to him, her back against his chest, his legs on either side of her. Meada had been in bed since seven o'clock, and Nympha had only just disappeared off to her room, after much coercion and story-telling from Teddy. "But I get what you mean. Sometimes I still wish I was that charming, handsome, sought after boy that was wrapped tightly around your finger."

Narca-Jane giggled, turning her head and kissing him gently on the lips. "Well, at least your ego didn't get any smaller. And you still are wrapped around my finger," Narca-Jane said pointedly. But they both sat in thought of what they used to be, pondering who they had been before the Blood War. All that trouble they used to get up to, the pranks they pulled. Making out in closet's, and sneaking out at night behind her parent's back. The morning routines which left Teddy used to being surrounded by nearly naked girls. Riley's sarcastic nature. "If you could go back, and change anything at all, what would it be?"

Teddy thought hard, pressing his forehead to her shoulder, before he looked into her eyes. "Nothing. I have everything I ever wanted here, with you. I would never do anything to jeopardize that. Sometimes when Remus really bugs me, I'll wish that they had stayed in the past, but we wouldn't be where we are without them," Teddy told her, and Narca-Jane blushed, stroking his cheek with her knuckles, before she placed her palm against his cheek, and gave him a long, gentle kiss

"I love you, Teddy Lupin," she whispered, and Teddy grinned, kissing her back.

"I love you too, Narca-Jane Lupin."

* * *

Raine Rosen let out a heavy breath, running a hand through her still cropped short hair. Her eyes strayed to a picture of her and the other Honours, sixteen years old and laughing with each other. She felt old, looking at it. She hadn't had any children. When her and Jon had tried, they had found out she had a T-shaped womb, and it was near impossible unless you were in a movie. It sometimes pained her to see Narca-Jane, and her two lovely girls, when she had no children of her own. It had nearly destroyed her marriage, but they had gotten through it. Stella had never married. Not after Timothy had died in the Blood War. She stood by the fact that he was the only man she would ever love, and in a way, Raine respected that.

She hadn't spoken to Adalyn in nearly three years. The last time they had spoken, Adalyn was playing nurse for Rodolphus Lestrange. She'd read in the Prophet that they were married now. The paper had made a big deal of it. They had gone over the right and wrong of it, the age difference, the fact that he was an ex-Deatheater. After that, Raine had stopped reading the Prophet. She had seen Sirius at his wedding. He had seemed so happy, and so did Cleo. They looked ideal together, yet according to her last phone call from Narca-Jane, since their honeymoon they had been very awkward around each other.

She had seen Jay and Lily during the Summer as well. They looked like a perfect little family, with their two kids. Sometimes she wondered how they were that happy, until she had heard them arguing and realized that they had their fights just like everyone else. Artie was quite a well-behaved boy, best friends with Abraxus, even with who his father was. Marlene was quite shy, and a bit of a loner, unlike both her parent's. If Raine had to say anything, really, the only one of the entire group of friends who she could be sure was really happy, would be Remus and Victoire. The blond was currently five months pregnant with twins, and Remus couldn't be happier.

Honestly, Raine hadn't actually thought they would stay together. She had just thought Victoire was rebounding from Teddy onto Remus, but their actually seemed to be something deeper between them, which had left them together for nearly eleven years. Raine ran a hand through her hair, her eyes flitting to the clock on her fireplace mantelpiece. Ten o'clock. It was too early to go to bed. Jon wasn't even home yet. Jon was hardly ever home, actually. But that was not his fault, he had to run his family business.

Raine inhaled and exhaled, before standing, and going to the couch, collapsing onto it, exhausted. HEr eyes fluttered shut, and she curled up into a ball, snoring gently. She didn't hear Jon come in, and shake his head, before he covered her with a blanket.

* * *

Lucretia had no idea why she had actually sought out Rose, after their last confrontation. She had tried not to think about it, for four whole days, yet she still found herself seeking Rose out and saying 'I'll be there'. Rose had just chuckled knowingly and gave her the time and place. That had lead to her sitting in a dingy little hut, owned by Hagrid, with a Ravenclaw, four Gryffindor's and a Hufflepuff.

Rose had a lot to live up too. Everyone in her family did, but Rose felt the brunt of it especially. Callaria had been smart, popular and on the Quidditch team as a beater. Even after her own attemps to make a reputation, she still had the stigma of being Callaria's sister shoved on her. If she was truly being honest, this getting revenge on Scorpius wasn't about avenging all the girls he had hurt, but about her proving that she could actually do something better than her sister.

"Okay, so we all know why we are here. I am pretty sure we all have our own reasons for it, but we are all here for the same purpose. To break Scorpius Malfoy," Rose stated, and the Hufflepuff, Lucy Pratchet, put her hand up, looking at the other five girls. Rose gave the brunette a curious look. "Yes?"

The Indian girl bit her lip, before speaking. "I get that we are going to break Malfoy, but how do you plan on doing that? That boy is practically immovable!" Lucy huffed. Rose rolled her eyed, and reached into her satchel, pulling out the same book she had showed to Lucretia. SHe dropped it onto the large table, that was almost the same height as Lucy, who was really small.

"This book has got everything we need, to destroy Malfoy. Every trick, every bit of advice we would need, every story of the Code of the Rose, is in there. We just have to find the right one, and use it to our own advantage," Rose stated. "This book is the Bible."

"That is highly ridiculous," Tina mouthed, the meek girl speaking up for the first time. Rose shook her head in amusement, before smiling wildly.

"It's the truth. I lettered my aunt about it. She was very reluctant to talk about it, at first, but after I got her talking she revealed that Bathilda had been the official scribe for about a hundred years for the Code of the Rose, and everyhting in the book was everything that had happened over that period," Rose informed her. Tina's eyes widened, and she gazed at the book with interest.

"Okay, if this book is so great, why do you need us?" Lucretia snided, and Rose sighed. Her head lowered, a small frown on her lips, before she gave them a large, albiet false smile.

"Alright. Lucretia. You have been Scorpius friend since first year. You can get close to him, manipulate him subtly. Tina, you just finished dating him, and have the freshest experience of dealing with him. Etta, Nicola, you are my best friends, and the two of you do gossip better than any other teenager I know. You know everything. And Claria-Jane, she has access to the Hallows library, and more importantly the Wing in which the Code of the Rose resided."

The group of six looked at each other, Lucretia with a hint of disgust, Lucy with wonder, and Claria-Jane apprehensive. Rose furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her suspiciously. "What's wrong, Claria-Jane?"

"It's just... what do you think Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco are going to say about this? I can't possibly believe they would be happy with us destroying their son."

* * *

_"Miss Granger, I think that it is best that we have a talk, do you not?" Dumbledore's voice cut through Hermione's thoughts, and she looked up, startled. The kind faced headmaster smiled gently down at her, and Hermione instantly felt her guts twist. She stammered, and Dumbledore held out his good hand, gesturing for her to follow him. "But not here, my dear, far too many people. Lets talk in my office, shall we?"_

_"Er... yes, Professor, Of course," Hermione muttered, standing and having to pause when a dizzy wave caused her to stumble. Dumbledore placed a steadying hand on her shoulder, giving her a supportive glance. Hermione smiled thankfully, swallowing down a small wave of nausea and followed Dumbledore to his office, feeling every bit the naughty child she wasn't._

_"Now, take a seat, Hermione," Dumbledore goaded gently, and Hermione sat down quickly, wringing her fingers in her lap. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled at her, as he gave her a gracious glance. "Miss Granger, do you know why I wished to speak to you?" he asked, and Hermione shook her head rapidly, blinking tears from her eyes. "Ah, Miss Granger, please do not cry."_

_"I... I'm sorry... I just... I don't know..." Hermione sobbed, and Dumbledore handed her tissue from the box in his desk, sympathy evident in his eyes. "I just..." Hermione sniffed, and she blew her nose, snorting loudly. Dumbledore waited until she had calmed, before he continued._

_"My dear, I know you are in trouble. I understand what your situation is. Did you think I wouldn't know? I know everything that happens within this school," Dumbledore said wisely, and Hermione paled, looking at her lap. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. "Do not panic, please. I only wish to help you, as well as ask something, incredibly selfish off you."_

_"Ask what?" Hermione asked, her eyes alight with curiosity, disregarding her situation momentarily. Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his had so there was a faint tinkling of bells around him._

_"Hermione, I am asking you to do something incredibly dangerous, especially in your condition. I am asking you, to do me a very large favour. The next few years of your life are goign to be very difficult, and I beg of you, I am askign, do not leave Harry. No matter what is asked of you, I am imploring, please do not leave Harry. He needs you, and Ron, what with what he is going to go through. And I know you will need him, as well."_

_"Professor... I don't understand," Hermione mouthed, her eyebrows furrowed._

_"You will, my dear, in due course. But until then, I believe we have other matters to discuss," Dumbledore gestured to her abdomen, and Hermione flushed. _

_"Yes, Professor, I suppose we do..."_


	6. It's Not Fair

**A/U: So I have LOVED your responses to the first four chapters, hehe. I love my reviewers :) **

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and the Scorpion's Fall**

Sirius was ready to give up completely, after the most recent argument with Cleo. He didn't even know what had caused it. She had just suddenly got mad at him for no reason. Then she had locked him out of the bedroom and refused to even pass him his shirt, so he was forced to wander around topless. Sighing, he stood and walked over to the fireplace, connecting the Floo Network and stepping in. "Defence Against the Dark Arts! Hogwarts!" he shouted, clearly, and was engulfed in tickling green flames before being sucked from his fireplace in the Burrow.

He stepped out into Jay's Office, head held high, long, shiny black hair swishing behind him. He stood proud, as the green flames died down around him, revealing his silky, pale abs and pecks, his black trousers slung low on his hips, fathomless grey eyes dark and so very mysterious. Jay cocked an eyebrow from behind his desk, where he sat doing... well nothing, really. He was waiting for his first class of the day, fifth years, to trickle in and sit at their desks.

"So I take it you and Cleo had another fight?" Jay stated, cocking as eyebrow and Sirius scowled, before nodding. Jay gestured to the seat opposite his, ready to lend an ear to his pragmatic best mate. Sirius was silent, his leg jigging like that time he had caught fleas, and his eyes smouldering as he stared through his fringe at Jay. "Look, Padfoot, I don't want to rush you or anything, but I have a class in about ten minutes..."

Sirius growled, but sighed and started to speak. "I just don't get it, Prongs! Before we got married, she was happy, and now it's like she's been possessed or something! I don't know how to deal with her! I spend half my time tryign to stay away from her, and the other half arguing with her! I don't get it!" Sirius ranted, tugging at his hair.

"Padfoot, the question is, do you love your wife?" Jay asked, and Sirius looked at him exasperated. He snapped 'of course I love her!' and Jay gave him a pointed stare. "Well then you're going to either have to put up with it, or find out what's wrong with her. SHe's your wife, and no matter what she says, she want's your attention and your support, and you have to give it to her."

"What makes you think I'm not already?" Sirius retorted, and Jay cocked an eyebrow, gesturing to the fact that Sirius was sitting in his office, and not at home. Sirius grimaced. "When did you get so smart? What happened to the guy who barely passed his N.E.W.T's?"

"I could say the same to you. What happened to the dog who used to be so sought after he started to tell the girls he was gay with me, to get them to leave him alone?" Jay quipped, and Sirius chuckled, shaking his head.

"He got married and had to grow up."

* * *

Cleo stared at the test in the sink. She glared at the little plus sign that mocked her. She didn't want this. She didn't want a baby, at all, actually. It would mess up everything. She still had so much on her mind she had to do. A baby would screw it up. If Cleo was really honest, she had never wanted children. Not even as a little girl. She had so many younger siblings, and had given up her own child hood and teen years to look after them. It had put her off, and she had wanted to live her life, instead of having to give it up for a baby.

She placed a hand on her stomach and felt a bubble of resentment start to form. She didn't want this baby. This wasn't fair. She had wanted a life. It's why she had wanted to put off marrying Sirius for as long as she had. She wanted her freedom, it was the only thing she had ever wanted. She lifted the test from the sink, and dropped it on the floor, slamming her heel into it and glaring at the mess of plastic splinters on the floor. "It's not fair."

She gathered up the test from the floor, dropping the pieces into the bin, and going to the door, opening it to see her sister looking at her, arms crossed as she leant against teh wall, her platinum blonde hair perfectly coiffed and her sharp, black suit wrinkle-free and official looking. It wasn't often that Cleo saw Kathleen. Kathleen was a bit of an enigma to all. She never had a relationship, worked all hours of the day, and maintained a stoic, stiff disposition at all times. "What's not fair?" Kathleen asked, and Cleo grimaced. Kathleen also had the ears of a bloody bat.

"It doesn't matter. What are you doing here?" Cleo questioned turning her own curiosity onto Kathleen. Kathleen tapped her temple.

"I always keep my link open, you know that, Cleopatra. I like to keep tabs on everyone," Kathleen stated, and Cleo winced, wondering how she had forgotten that fact. The other of the Hallows Children kept their bonds closed, Cleo's allowed things to leak through, her extreme emotions, and Kathleen left it open for all to see. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on, or am I going to have to look in the bin to find out?" Kathleen prompted, and Cleo paled.

"No. It's okay, I'll tell you," Cleo assured her, and Kathleen waited expectantly. Cleo swallowed the lump in her throat and went to tell her, only for the words to lodge themselves in her throat. Saying them out load would make it all real. She shook herself. "I'm pregnant."

Kathleen blinked momentarily, before she squealed and swept Cleo up into a hug, holding her tightly. "Oh my Merlin! Really? That's so amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Kathleen gushed, before she realized what she was doing, and pulled away, smoothing herself down, expression carefully blank. "I mean, congratulations. This is great news, you and Orion will be very happy, I'm sure," Kathleen stated calmly, and Cleo pasted a strained- but convincing -smile onto her face, as she nodded.

"He'll be ecstatic," Cleo said. Kathleen eyed her, before agreeing with her statement and looking at her watch.

"Well, I must be going, Cleopatra. I'll speak to you later," Kathleen stated, pecking Cleo on both cheeks, before she apparated out the hallway with a deafening 'crack'. Cleo exhaled hevily, letting her eyes fall down to her stomach.

"He'll be ecstatic... but I won't be."

* * *

Francesca looked at James, her emotions warring inside her. On one hand, she was glad he was safe, and alive and well, and on the other, he was disgusting her. He stank of gin and fire-whiskey, he looked like he hadn't shaved in days and she was pretty sure that the clothes he was wearing where the same ones he had been in a week ago. But most of all, she felt fed up. Louis gave her an apologetic look from behind James. They stood at the front door, Francesca inside their small flat in central London, and James and Louis outside.

James grunted something that sounded almost like an apology, before pushing past her and disappearing into the bathroom. Francesca's eyes followed him, with something akin to pity in them. Louis looked at Francesca, smiling uneasily. "Sorry about him. I don't know what's going on with him lately," Louis apologised, his freckled face flushed, and Francesca gave him a sweet, dainty smile.

"Please don't worry about it, Louis, I'm just glad he had someone like you there to look after him. Merlin knows what trouble he could have gotten into if you hadn't been there," she placed her small hand on his biceps, thanking him silently, while Louis blushed and stammered down at the brunette. The sound of the shower turning on filled the area around them, and Francesca looked at the bathroom door, her blue eyes empty. "He doesn't deserve you, Louis."

"He's family," Louis shrugged, and Francesca blinked, before beaming up at him. He grinned back cheekily. "Well, I better be off, Vicky's got me moving furniture around her place," he shrugged, and Francesca chuckled, before letting him sweep her into a friendly hug. Francesca inhaled a shuddery breath, before pulling away rapidly, his scent filling her senses. She watched him turn, waving and walk down the path, with longing eyes. Then she closed the door and went through to the living room, where Philomena sat on the settee, a frustrated expression on her face as she waited for her daughter.

"If I wanted to sit and talk to a wall, Francesca, I would have visited your brother," Philomena snipped, and Francesca gave her a strained smile, nodding and apologizing. "I take it that your beloved fiancé is home, correct?" Philomena asked, her eyes narrowing on her.

"Yes, mother, James is showering at the moment," Francesca assured her, and Philomena sneered.

"Less of the mother, Francesca. It makes me sound old. Call me Philomena," Philomena scolded her, and Francesca felt her heart break slightly. She had always strived to earn her mothers love, always, yet had never accomplished it. Cornelia, her step sister, had captured her attention from the moment Philomena had met her. She was attractive, sharp and more importantly, she was a witch, while Francesca was a squib. Jeremiah, her older brother, who was short and stocky, balding slightly had married Daphne Greengrass, had a son and got divorced, had more of their mothers love, than she did, and Philomena despised Jeremiah.

"Of course, m- Philomena," Francesca corrected, and Philomena smirked triumphantly, as the door to the living room opened and James came in, towel slung around his hips, his eyes flicking between mother and daughter, face clean-shaven. His hair was tousled, and his hazel eyes were dull as he stared at them. "James! Go and put some clothes on!" Francesca squeaked, blushing brightly. Philomena leered at James, and he scowled.

"What is she here for?" James snapped, and Francesca faltered.

"Oh... er..."

"I'm here to remind you of our plans to go to the Wedding Fair, of course, how on Earth could you forget?" Philomena explained, her tone sickly-sweet. James narrowed his eyes, looking at Francesca who cowered slightly, shrugging and shaking her head.

"What Wedding fair?"


	7. Books and Bets

**A/U: So I have LOVED your responses to the first six chapters, hehe. I love my reviewers :) And Also, I was reading up on something, and I want to ask your opinion...**

**Charissa Hallows:**

**What's your opinion? I really want to know. Do you think she is a Mary-Sue? Or not?**

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and the Scorpion's Fall**

Rose sat at the Gryffindor table, drumming her red nails against the hard wood, her eyes narrowed over at Scorpius. She twirled a stray lock of red hair around one finger on the hand that was' drumming against the table, before flicking it over her shoulder in disgust. She grabbed Etta's hand. "Come on, you're cutting my hair," she ordered, and Etta's eyebrows rose, but she followed her friend anyway. Nicola blinked in confusion, and trailed after them, holding her pink teddy bear to her chest as she did so. As they left, Scorpius watched silently, his eyes stuck on Rose's retreating form.

Etta sat Rose down in front of their room's dressing table, picking at bits of the red-heads hair. "So how do you want this done?" she asked, and Rose looked at her reflection, staring at the trailing red locks, before replying 'Cut it all off'. Etta whimpered, her eyes widening as she gaped at her best friend. "All of it? But... but... it's your _HAIR_!" Etta stammered, and Rose chuckled, saying 'Just do it'. Etta swallowed and picked up a single lock. She hesitated, for a split second, before snipping it. Slowly, curl by curl fell to the floor, and Nicola winced and gasped with every cut. Rose kept her expression neutral, as the hair fell, until it was cut right to the nape of her neck, coming to a sharp point at the from under her chin.

Etta turned her, combing down her fringe and trimming it into a blunt cut, strait along her forehead, the same haircut her mother had had for her first four years of school. Rose's eyes widened slightly, as she realised just how much she looked like her mother. Give her black hair, and brown eyes, and she would be her mother at the age of sixteen. Etta finally finished, and stepped away from her, letting Rose stand and look at her reflection. Her head felt so much lighter, now that all the hair was gone. She turned and faced Etta and Nicola. "What do you think?"

Nicola's lip trembled. "You look so pretty!" she wailed, and she dived at her friend, hugging her tightly. Rose laughed, patting her on the back softly, looking over at her African friend with a curious look. Etta gave her a small smile, nodding, and causing Rose to release a heavy breath, in relief. "Can we go get ice cream?" Nicola asked, twirling some of Rose's short hair around her finger playfully. Her green eyes sparkled hopefully, and Rose found it difficult to refuse her, but she had to anyway.

"I can't, I have to do work, remember?" Rose said, her tone conspiratorial, and Nicola pouted, letting her arms fall to her sides, and her eyes go large. Etta rolled her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Nicola's neck, kissing her quickly on the cheek. Rose chuckled, as Nicola blushed brightly. "You two go and get something, I'm going to do some research," Rose told them, and Etta frowned, before nodding. Nicola huffed, but hugged her best friend tightly, kissing her hard on the cheek before she skipped from the Dormitory, dragging a reluctant Etta with her. Following them, Rose closed the door with a gentle click behind them,snapping the lock on the door into place. She scurried over to her bed, and flung the bed covers aside, rooting around under her bed. A triumphant gleam appeared in her eyes as she pulled the _Code Of the Rose_ book out.

Flicking it open to the page she had last been reading, she beamed when she gazed at the aged parchment, the dark words staining it gracefully, fluidly spread over the page. "Prudentia Allertons..." she whispered, and she pulled her knees up, balancing the book on them as she read.

_The Case of Prudentia Allertons was legendary within the Code of the Rose. Prudentia herself was a low-ranked member of the Code of the Rose. She was the girl who got tea for the senior members, viewed upon as not equal, yet not a servant. She was just normal. She was not wealthy, not particularity extraordinary in any way, yet her mission was one of great importance, bestowed by the head of the Code of the Rose at the time, Carina Hallows-Dumbledore (1820 to 1895). Normally such a mission would not be put on the shoulders of such a low member, but Prudentia was deemed the most suitable be many of her peers. She was unknown, and therefore unable to be tricked into any decisions. Her mission, was to make Hyperion Malfoy fall in love with, and confess love for a Muggle-born, to the whole of Wizarding Society, therefore destroying his families Pureblood image. _

Roses eyes widened. Hyperion Malfoy... If the case had been in 1865, that would make Hyperion... 163 years... Lucius Malfoy was born in 1954... Abraxus Malfoy was born in 1926... That would make Hyperion Abraxus Malfoy's grand-father, and Scorpius's great-great-great grandfather. She grimaced, and turned her attention back to the page.

_Normally, there is a strict procedure to be followed in this plan. You court, you date, and then, you confess, but the fact that it was Hyperion Malfoy, them most pig-headed, and snot-nosed boy in Hogwarts to that date, sent that procedure to the back of the list. A new plan was drawn up, that followed seven strict steps. The first stage, was possible the most difficult. She was to gain Hyperion Malfoy's trust._

Rose grimaced. Prudentia's case was the same as hers, and if she wanted to succeed, she would have to follow the same steps. Life was just not fair.

* * *

Scorpius stared at Herrick, eyes narrowed and eyebrow cocked. He sat across from him, leaning back cockily in his seat, arms spread along the back of the love-seat. Herrick watched him, his gaze steady and strong, refusing to back down from his threat. "So you want to set a bet... alright. What is it?" Scorpius asked, and Herrick smirked.

"You have to make Rose Weasley-Parkinson fall in love with you," Herrick stated simply. Scorpius's glare never faltered, but the cocky smirk on his lips slipped into a straight, almost angry line. He asked a clipped 'Why?', clenching his left hand into a fist. The reaction that Herrick had been anticipating. Whether or not Scorpius acknowledged it, Rose Weasley-Parkinson was his one weakness. Sure he treated her like total crap, but that didn't mean anyone else could, and if a boy so much as thought of hitting on the red-head, the next day they were not in classes. "I don't think you could make her fall in love with you. I think that Weasley is the one who you will never get. Hence the bet."

"I think you're slipping into Bloodtraitor territory here, Mora," Scorpius growled, and Herrick's smirk got wider, as he cracked his knuckles nonchalantly, an air of uncaring about him. For how much Scorpius didn't care about anything, for how cold he was, Herrick had never seen him as fired up then when he was facing a challenge, especially one that involved Rose. Scorpius swallowed, a nasty sneer on his face that was searingly reminiscent of his fathers before him. "Fine. What are the stakes?" he hissed.

Herrick chuckled. "You have seven months to get her to fall for you. If in those seven months, she does, than you win and I will gladly name you victor. If she doesn't... I get your entire Chocolate Frog collection, and your copy of _Sonnets of a Sorcerer," _he drawled. Scorpius inhaled sharply, his eyes glinting furiously.

"No. If I win, I get your sister, understood?" Scorpius asked, believing he had found Herrick's weak point. But Herrick just grit out a 'fine'. Scorpius cocked an eyebrow. "Alright then. It's on," Scorpius spat, before he stood and stormed from the common room, slamming doors with his wand as he went. Herrick released a breath he didn't realize he was holding, when two tanned arms slipped around his neck, and a soft kiss was placed on his cheek.

"Thank you," Lucretia whispered, and Herrick scowled, taking her arm and dragging her round into his lap, causing the girl to squeal slightly. Herrick's eyes were darkened with anger, his lips pursed. Lucretia bit her lip, slightly scared of him.

"Explain to me why I just sold out my sister to that bastard," he ordered, his voice low and gravely, scraping at Lucretia's skin. His hands were tight on her forearms, and his breath seared her face with it's warmth. Lucretia squeezed her eyes shut, hiding the fear, before opening them again. Herrick was not one who was well-known for his temper, something he shared with Scorpius. At her hesitance, he growled. "Lucretia, Scorpius is a bastard when it comes to girls. He makes them love him, and then abandons them at their most vulnerable moment. Tell me why the fuck I just agreed to give him my sister if he wins."

Lucretia bit her lip, before responding. "They have a plan, the Gryffindor's. They tried to get me in on it, so I thought I'd turn it against them, see who could fall in love first. Neither of them deserve to win. Scorpius is my friend, I don't want him hurt, and Weasley is just a bitch. But no one deserves a broken heart. It's cruel, even more than us. And as much as I hate to admit it, he likes her. You can see it in the way he taunts her. His eyes aren't as cold."

"So you're making me make a bet with him, to get her to fall for him, knowing they are planning to make him fall in love with her?" Herrick asked, his tone guarded, and Lucretia nodded. Herrick frowned slightly, before kissing her hard on the lips. "You are a genius."


	8. Get To You

**A/U: So I have LOVED your responses to the first seven chapters, he-he. I love my reviewers :)**

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and the Scorpion's Fall**

Rose struggled to hold onto her books, the large, leather-bound tombs threatening to slip from her tentative grasp and onto the stone floor under her feet. Etta carried both her own books, and Nicola's, with ease, as she gracefully moved through the crowds of students, head held high and Nicola yammering on about knargils and rainbows. Rose glared with unhidden jealousy at her friend, when her fingers lost their grip and sent her books to the ground.

She groaned in frustration and bent to pick them up, when another set of hands joined hers in the gathering of her books, lifting the majority of them with unprecedented ease. "Thank y…" she trailed off when she saw just who held her books, and scowled irritably. "What'd'ya want, Malfoy? Give me back my books!"

"Why should I, Weasley? What class do you have next?" he questioned, his voice smooth, yet cold like ice-cream. She growled 'Care of Magical Creatures' at him. Scorpius scoffed slightly, before pushing her out the way and sauntering in the direction of Hagrid's Hut. "Let's go then."

Rose looked at his back confused, before stomping after him, angrily. "Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy! You have Astronomy! It's in a completely different direction!" Rose argued, her fists clenched. Scorpius cocked an eyebrow, almost asking how she knew what he had, and drawled 'So' without a single care. "Malfoy, I don't want you carrying my books. People will… associate me with you, and we aren't even friends."

It vaguely occurred to her, that him carrying her books might actually help her plan, yet she was also extremely unnerved by it. Something wasn't right with this setting, and she knew it, he knew, and all the student's staring at them as if the world had imploded knew it.

"If I remember correctly, Rosie, we actually were friends at one point," Scorpius prolonged his words, a dark smirk on his lips and Rose nearly fell over, shocked he had bought up their history. He ruined it, though, when he spoke again. "Hurry your as up, Weasley, I don't want to be late."

Rose would have laughed if she was not still in shock from his earlier comment. He chuckled under his breath, and she looked at his back as it pushed through the throngs of students, muscles flexing under his shirt. Her thoughts raced through her mind, frantically. What was going on? Why was he bringing up the past? Why was he carrying her books!

By the end of her last lesson, after having Scorpius appearing and carrying her books to every one of her classes through the day, with only short, non-insulting sentences, she was completely frazzled, and had no idea what was goingon. Something odd was happening, Scorpius was being polite, he was doing nice things. She half-wondered if he was possessed, when another more terrifying thought crossed her mind. What if he had found out the plan? What if he was trying to make a joke out of her!

She growled, her cheeks starting to turn as red as her hair, when she felt a hand on her arm, and looked up to see Claria-Jane smiling softly at her. "Don't get riled up, cousin. If you let Scorpius get to you, he wins, remember. He is just trying to freak you out. Play his game. Be nice, be inviting. He hates nice people.

"Where did you come from?" Rose asked, confused at her cousin's sudden appearance. Claria-Jane laughed, and said she had been in the last two classes with Rose. Rose blinked, before turning red. How had she not noticed one of her best friends right next to her for two whole classes?

"Don't worry about it, Rosie. Okay, so Scorpius? You have to turn the tables on him, like he is on you. Otherwise you will have to abandon the plan before you even start it," Claria-Jane instructed. "Play his game. You never know what could happen if you do."

And with that, Claria-Jane skipped off, in search of Felicity.

* * *

Remus looked down at the Marauders Map, the aged parchment the only link they had to the Marauder's previous lives. Everything they once were the Kings of, tormenting Snape, causing mischief, pranking poor unsuspecting students, was what resulted in this map. Hours of hard work and dedication had gone into this marvellous piece of magic. All for nothing, it seemed now. He felt an arm slip around his neck, and looked up to see Victoire peering over his shoulder. He quickly covered the map, and Victoire frowned. "What? What is so special with this map?"

"I beg your pardon? It's just a piece of parchment, Vic," Remus defended. No matter what, The Marauders Map was always a secret. Passed from Harry to Narca-Jane, from Narca-Jane to James, from James to Lucien and from Lucien to Abraxus and Artie, the youngest of their extended family to go to Hogwarts. Anyone who was not closely friends with them, didn't know about the map, which meant the majority of the children in the family where unaware of it's magic, Victoire one of them.

"Don't give me that crap, Romulus," Victoire snapped, her hand going to her rounded bulge that held her twins. "This is so unfair you do realise that, right? I have seen this map before. My cousins have used it, and Narca-Jane and her little group of friends when we were at school. Yet I was never once allowed to even glimpse at it, and I do not understand why. If it is just a piece of parchment, I should be allowed to look at it!"

"Victoire, just leave it alone, please. I'm not even supposed to have this map, it belongs to Arthur now, but I asked Jay to get it for me so I could look at it," Remus argued, and Victoire tensed, before her bottom lip jutted out and she began to sob. Remus groaned, and ran his hand over his scarred features. "Victoire..." he trailed off as she turned and ran from his office, as well as she could being five months pregnant with twins. Remus sighed, and looked down at the Map.

"You always were more trouble than you were worth," he muttered, and faintly in the back of his mind he could hear Sirius shouting 'Blasphemy'. He shook his head, and pointed his wand to the parchment. "Mischief Managed."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Charissa whispered, kneeling at the side of her bed, running her fingers through her slumbering husband's short hair. She really was as well. She had pointed out the thing he was most insecure about and flaunted her own riches above him, something she hadn't actually done in a long time, not since before the Blood War. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, and stood, leaving him to sleep. His day had been hard, that she knew. He had got Bilius back to his training, and spent the day watching over him, and ensuring he was safe when doing his first feeding with the larger, more vicious dragons in the Reserve.

It hadn't helped that Bilius had been adamant he could look after himself. Charissa remembered that from her own training. It was only after she nearly died that she had understood why Charlie had been there to watch over her. She had made it so difficult for him. She had been so stubborn, and self-righteous. Apparently, she still was.

She sighed, leaning against the large wooden door to their bedroom, before turning and walking down the hallway towards the main staircase. She didn't hear the clicking of the door, or see Charlie's red haired head looking out, watching her retreating form. Charlie believed himself to be a good man. He understood good and evil, it was nearly impossible to not with the last few years they had suffered. He knew his wife was not evil, possibly misguided at times, but not evil, and he knew when she was sorry, she really was.

But she had picked at his own insecurity to provide for his family, and at his failure to do so. Words of apology wouldn't fix that. He loved her, Merlin he loved her so much it hurt at times, but she did have a nasty habit of making him feel half the man he was at times.

* * *

Hermione froze as she walked down the hall, her arms erupting in goosebumps under her pale blue shirt, the hair rising on her neck. She peered over her shoulder, yet found the corridor eerily empty other than her, as they usually were at the later hours of the evening. The nagging feeling that she was being watched, stalked like prey, was currently coursing through her. Taking a deep and heavy breath, she shook herself and turned, only to drop her books in surprise at the figure in front of her.

Beedy black eyes blinked at her, a snout-like nose twitching. A towering, silver-backed creature, with a bat-like look and leathery wings. A human body, crouched and aged, and black, furred skin. Hermione's lip trembled, as she looked upon a creature that no witch or wizard had seen in nearly a century. A Night King. By the look of it, a very ill Night King. "You... are Hermione Malfoy... correct?" it crooned, it's voice weak. Only then did Hermione notice the black, thick blood oozing from a wound in it's stomach. She nodded and the creature wheezed, its hooked wings buckling and she barely had time to move to catch it. "I am Lazarus..."

Hermione swallowed, and the creature, Lazarus, shuddered. "Why... why are you here?" she asked, her tone even and soft. The same one she used when Narca-Jane was upset, or Scorpius was in trouble, or Abraxus was being, well being Abraxus really. Lazarus gasped and wheezed, his eyes closing momentarily before he managed tospeak again.

"I... am in need... of your help..."


	9. Broom Closet Kidnapping

**A/U: So I have LOVED your responses to the first seven chapters, he-he. I love my reviewers :)**

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and the Scorpion's Fall**

Rose fluffed her hair up one more time, as she stared at her reflection. Hair and uniform immaculate, make-up done by Etta and plan carefully formed in her mind, she was fully prepared for anything Scorpius threw at her. She could deal with it. She had to. For the good of women everywhere she had to break him. All she had to do was be cold. If she maintained the image she wasn't interested, he would continue trying to get her. And the more he did that, the more he would become elaborate in his efforts, and she wouldn't have to humiliate him. He would do it himself.

Taking a deep, calming breath to soothe her nerves (she really wasn't good at this whole making people fall in love with her thing. She took after her father too much) , she did one last check of herself, before she grabbed her satchel and walked from the Girls Dormitory. She made her way down the stairs, careful to avoid the changing staircases when possible. The only thing she actually hated, yet secretly loved, about Hogwarts was those bloody staircases. If she wasn't careful, she never knew where she would end up. Half the time, she got lost wandering the halls between classes.

Skipping down a few flights of stairs, she felt a hand clasp around her arm, and nearly screamed when she was suddenly dragged down a corridor off a staircase landing on the third floor and into a small broom closet with barely enough room to breath. The closet was barely bigger than a toilet cubicle in the girls bathroom. Cobwebs hung in the corners above the closed wooden door, and brooms, aged and eaten away by woodworm, sat covered in dust on the wall opposite the door.

"Malfoy! What the hell! You don't just grab unsuspecting girls and drag them into closets! What is your problem!" Rose snapped, shaking Scorpius's hands from her arm furiously. Scorpius smirked, because truthfully, he was always dragging unsuspecting girls into closets. And in all honestly, he had never heard them once complain about it... In fact he had girls begging him to do it. Often. Rose growled at him. "What do you want, Malfoy."

"A little birdy told me you were failing Potions, Weasley," Scorpius drawled, and Rose tensed. How had he found out? Who had told him? Rose scowled. She wasn't proud of her grades. She got enough of her mother in her to be able to learn basic stuff, and pass well enough, but the majority of her, which she got from her father caused her to just be terrible at studying. HEr worst subject was Potions though. She was utterly hopeless at it. "So I'm going to tutor you."

"Why would you do that, Malfoy?" Rose snarled, not liking the idea at all, no matter how good it would be for her. Scorpius gave her an almost lecherous grin, stepping closer to her in the dark and backing her up against the wall. Rose felt her face grow hot, because for all the hate and spite she had stored up for the insufferable prat that was Malfoy, she couldn't help but get uncomfortable and flushed at him being in such close proximity.

She told herself it was because he was a boy, and that was how she would react to any male trapping her up against a wall.

"Because, Weasley, I want you. And I always get what I want, understood?" Scorpius ground out, his tone leaving no room for arguement, yet undeniably silky. His breath was hot on her face, and minty. His eyes, like to molten silver pools bore into her own blue ones. Rose shuddered, and glowered up at him. WHile they weren't that different in height, Scorpius being 6ft 2" and Rose being 5ft 11", he was still taller than her. Scorpius was using his best techniques to get this, and he would be damned if they didn't work. Rose would come to him. Like a bee to honey. It was almost sad how little choice she had.

"I am not an object, Malfoy, and you do not get to order me around," Rose argued defiantly. She wasn't letting anyone tell her what to do. Especially not a Malfoy, and most definitly not a Slytherin. Scorpius rolled his eyes, not the least deterred by her arguing. "Scorpius, I mean it. You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Just meet me in Professor Nott's classroom, Weasley, at five. I'll make sure he isn't there," Scorpius instructed her. Rose looked at him, almost calculating, before she said 'If I don't?'. Scorpius chuckled. "You'll be there, Weasley. Because whether you are trying to kill me, curse me or seduce me, you can't stay away from me."

Rose grit her teeth, angrily. Scorpius gave her a half grin, running his eyes from her feet, to the top of her head. She looked away from him, and he clasped her chin between his thumb and index finger. Rose's mouth dropped open, and she gaped up at him, staring into his eyes. Her face flushed, and she convinced herself it was with anger.

"I mean what I said, Weasley. I want you. And nothing will stop me getting what I want," he whispered, his voice like honey, and Rose barely had a chance to reply when he kissed her. She gasped, and he pulled back, smirking. Rose spluttered, as he turned to leave, pausing briefly to look at her over his shoulder. "Nice hair," he said, before leaving. Rose stood there for five full minutes, before a single rational thought crossed her mind.

She HATED Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Paper work was never Draco Malfoy's strong point. He didn't have the patience for it. At all. It was the only part of his job as a Hit Wizard for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that he hated. He used to be an Auror, but had been offered the switch to Hit Wizard ten years ago. He was Head of the Hit Wizards. Unfortunately, that more often than not meant a hell of a lot of paperwork. The Hit Wizards and Aurors shared a department within the Magical Law Enforcement. There were only twenty-four Hit-Wizards in Britain, and only one hundred and ten Aurors. For a wizard population of 40,040, that is not actually that many, and means that nearly all the departments are rushed off their feet.

Draco finally gave up, throwing his quill down in frustration and standing from his desk. He walked to his office door, and opened it, looking out into the large hall that contained the Auror's open cubicles. Only Senior Aurors, rich Aurors and the Hit-Wizards got offices. That meant about seventy Aurors were left with cubicles. Even if the Senior Aurors did have to share offices, the Hit-Wizards got their own. He had once shared an office with Harry. Then Harry had become part of the Wizengamot, and Head Auror.

They had family in every department. Teddy, as well as Roxanne, was in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Elizabeth and Fred worked within the Misuse of Muggle Artefact's, and Esmerelda in the International Magical Trading Standards Body part of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Ginny was still in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, James worked in the Department of Magical Catastrophes and Accidents with Louis, and Lucy worked in the Department of Magical Transportation. Lucas Weasley, who still kept in touch with everyone as much as he could, worked within the Department of Mysteries.

If they ever needed a favour from a different department, they were sure to get it.

"Potter!" Draco called out, banging on the door to Harry's office. Without giving him a chance to reply, he sauntered right into Harry's cluttered office.

His coat hung half-hazardly of the hook on the wall. There was a to-do list as tall as Draco stuck to the brick-and-wood panneled wall. Random pictures of the family were stuck to the wall, along with a large notice-board that held post-it notes, and pieces of A4 paper with never ending information on them. A map of Britain hung on the left wall, with marks on where the latest sighting of the most Notorious Criminals on the loose here. Prophets were slung over the old, wooden desk, three coffee mugs all in one corner, one steaming with 'World's best Daddy' on the side, one empty with 'Sex-bomb baby' on the side and one half-full of cold coffee with 'Most Famous Husband' on the side. Harry's quill's and pens were randomly loose on his desk, his files stacked from the floor to the desk top, loose paper covered the floor, blank and not blank, and the bin in the corner was over-full of crumpled up sheets.

Harry himself was as scruffy as ever, even at the age of forty-seven. His shirt was un-tucked, and top three buttons undone, his tie loose. His hair was messy, as always, and his glasses slightly lopsided. There was a tell-tale smudge of lipstick on his cheek, meaning that Ginny had been down during her lunch break. Another perk of having your wife working in the same building as you, Draco surprised.

"What's up, Malfoy?" Harry questioned, swinging on the back legs of his chair, reading a file with his legs crossed, feet resting on the desk-top. There was dirt on his shoes. Draco cocked an scarred eyebrow, yet said nothing, leaning against the now closed office door.

"Paperwork. Only reason I would come to your office, Potter," Draco scoffed, and Harry half-grinned, chuckling silently. The use of last names was sort of habit between them now. No point in breaking a tradition, really. "I see Ginny has been to visit then?" he pointed to his cheek, in the same spot that Harry had lipstick, and Harry's chair dropped to it's four legs as he blushed and tried to wipe the lipstick off. Draco smirked. "Potter, your office is a right state. How do they let you keep it like this?"

"Easy, I'm their boss," Harry joked, standing and sitting on is desk slightly. "So, really, what do you want? You only come here when something if bothering you."

"Remember about seven years ago, when Hermione went missing?" Draco asked, and Harry scowled, nodding. That had been a long eighteen months. When they had finally got her back, she had refused to talk about it, and had avoided them all for weeks. Draco had nearly gone mad trying to find her. "I think she was in the past."

Harry coughed on the coffee he had been sipping, and Draco grimaced. "The past? What are you talking about, Malfoy? Time-travel is impossible without the use of a time-turner, and they all got destroyed," Harry told him incredulously. Draco looked at him pointedly. Everyone knew who's fault that was. Harry blushed again, and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, so what is your point? Why do you think she was in the past?"

"It's just... remember in our sixth year, when that Professor King just appeared out of nowhere?" Draco asked, and Harry thought hard, a vague image of the woman in his mind. If he thought hard enough, he could see how she looked so much like Hermione does now. He didn't really like to think of sixth year, even now. Draco didn't either, but the thought had been nagging him for the last few weeks. Since he had found that picture of Hermione and well... Hermione in Hermione's bedside table. "It's just odd, isn't it?"

"Draco... I think you are over-thinking it... Even if that was what happened, then Hermione wouldn't have wanted it to affect us now anyway. Nothing's changed, has it? Voldemort is still dead. Cissady is still dead. You are still married to Hermione and I am still with Ginny and Ron is still with Pansy. Just leave it alone, because you know 'Mione. If you ask she'll just deny it," Harry reasoned, and Draco scowled. The Boy-who-just-wouldn't-die was right. Hermione was stubborn as hell when she wanted to be, and even bossier at that. She both tell him off, and make him never talk about it again. He slowly smirked, and Harry narrowed his eyes. "Ferret-Boy, no snooping either. It's her business."

"Don't call me that, Snotty Potty, and I'm not going to 'snoop' as you so eloquently put it. I am merely going to look through some photo albums... diaries... Informative resources, if you wish," Draco said, and Harry shook his head. This was not going to end well for Draco. Not at all.

* * *

Hermione stood over the sleeping creature in her office, a look of worry and confusion on her face. Someone was trying to get rid of her. This creature needed her protection, for it had fought against the rule of this person, who wanted her out of the way. Philomena? Where had she heard that name before. She knew it, she was sure. She honestly didn't understand why someone would wish her gone though. Sighing heavily, she crossed her arms and left the creature to rest, going to her fireplace.

Taking a pinch of Floo Powder, she called out 'The Weasley House' clearly, and pronounced, before stepping into the green flames. Walking out their fireplace, and ducking her head slightly, she called out Pansy's name. "Kitchen!" Pansy's slightly shrill, high voice shouted back. Smoothing down her robes, and cleaning of the soot from them, she gently stepped through to the small kitchen that Pansy was occupying. Pansy's eyes sought out the blurry, deep blue colour that was Hermione's form. She could see vague outlines, and colours, yet no definable shapes. It was as good as her eyesight had gotten, yet Pansy still refused to get glasses to see if they could help. Seeing outlines was better than seeing nothing, and she could still use her stick when she had to.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? It's a school day," Pansy asked. At the table, Hugo sat, his face pale, freckled cheeks blotched red and small red pox all over his face. His unruly hair which had turned flaming orange as he got older, was plastered to his sweaty forehead, and he had a thick blanket with small sheep wrapped around him. Under his eyes were dark circles and his nose was red. He sat at the dining table, leaning over a bowl of steaming chicken soup, Callaria rubbing his back and sitting beside him.

Callaria's dark red hair fell down to her back in a perfect French plait. Her freckled cheeks were rosy, and her blue eyes sparkling as she looked over to Hermione. She looked the same as she did when she was eleven, with her hair still in a plait, her nose still slightly upturned, her eyes still bright. While all three of Pansy's children had red hair, the shades of it got lighter with each child, Callaria's the darkest, more chestnut, while Rose's was auburn and Hugo's was just orange. Callaria's t-shirt had the Gryffindor logo on it, and her jeans were frayed and well-worn.

"I needed to talk to you about something important," Hermione said, and Pansy frowned.

"Callie, Hugo, get lost," Pansy instructed, and Callaria laughed, before guiding a grumbling Hugo from the kitchen. Pansy was still as blunt as ever, it seemed. "What's wrong? You never miss work, so some serious shit must be going down."

Hermione grimaced at Pansy's cursing, but explained anyway. "I... Someone is trying to kill me," Hermione told her, and Pansy cocked an eyebrow. Hermione sighed. "I know how paranoid I sound, Pansy, trust me, that's all I've been thinking for the last three months, but now I have proof."

"Where? Hermione, you have to realize how crazy this sounds. And there is always someone trying to kill you remember. And how can you be sure someone is trying to kill you?" Pansy questioned, as her eyes started to hurt. She ran her hand over the table top until she felt her sun glasses and put them on. Hermione ran her hands through her hair. She knew it was crazy. And if she told Pansy about the Night King, she was even less likely to believe her. "I don't want to upset you, Hermione, but it sounds a little ridiculous."

"Pansy, I know, but you have to believe me! Someone called Philomena is out to get me," Hermione insisted, and Pansy's eyebrows shot up.

"Philomena? As in Philomena Hodges-Downes, mother of Francesca Hodges-Downes who is going to marry James?"


	10. Hut Meetings and Tutor Session's

**A/U: So I have LOVED your responses to the first nine chapters, he-he. I love my reviewers :) Oh, and check out Te Mudblood's Daughter and the Vanishing Cabinet. Or else you aren't going to understand some of this story :) **

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and the Scorpion's Fall**

Professor Nott's classroom had eight desks in four rows, each with four stools at each desk. On each desk were two cauldrons. The sound of running water filled the room, from the Gargoyle fountain in the corner. Professor Nott's desk was on a raised platform at the front of the classroom, old an wooden. In the opposite corner to the fountain was the door to the Student Store cupboard. Jars filled with odd ingredients lined the shelves on the walls, and the whole room had an almost dung-like stench to it. Scorpius leaned against Professor Nott's desk, a look of frustration on his face as he looked at his watch. 5:30. She was late.

Scowling, he began to put his books back into his bag, when the door opened, and in a flurry, Rose trundled in. Her uniform was messy, her hair sticking out on odds and ends. Her eyes looked around the classroom, before they landed on him, and she gave a relieved sigh. "Thank Merlin, you are still here. I was worried you would have left."

Scorpius rose an eyebrow, and Rose blushed. "I was thinking about what you said, and I have decided that you are right. I do need a tutor, because I really do suck at potions. And you are brilliant. Plus, we have known each other for years, so it only makes sense that you tutor me," she rambles, as she dumped her stuff on the front desk. She looked up at him. "Besides, you never know, we may become friends again."

Scorpius smirked slyly, and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush up against him. "Or, we may become more," he suggested. Rose swallowed, flushing slightly, before giving him a small, secretive smile.

"You never know..." she whispered, and Scorpius half-grinned. Rose eyed him with sparkling blue eyes. The last civil conversation they had had, before the whole 'Plan' to destroy him, was when she was nine and he was ten. If anything, he had really grown since then. His features were sharper, and lighter, his hair longer, and his eyes seemed to be... almost entrancing with how silver they were. She licked her lips, before tearing her eyes away from his."So, what first?"

"Well, you need to tell me the basics of what you know," he said, his breath cool and minty on her face, and that was when she realised his arm was still around her waist, and her front was plastered up against his. Her eyes widened slightly, and she tried to step away, get out of his grip, but he kept a tight hold on her. "There is really no point in fighting it, Weasley. It will happen, and you know it as well as I do."

Rose shivered, but narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you just accept being my friend, Malfoy? It could be like it used to be," she countered. Scorpius grit his teeth, momentarily, before he released her and gave her an award-winning smile. Rose couldn't help but smile back. Scorpius then, however, frowned and looked away from her. rose sighed in response. "What?"

"Well, if anyone in Slytherin or Gryffindor found out we were friends, imagine the trouble we'd get. Well, the trouble you'd get. If anyone in my house tried to cross me they'd be dead before dawn, and they know well how true that is. your house, however, would kick you out. You'd be ostracised for associating with the Slytherin King," Scorpius said, feigning concern for her welfare. Rose scowled prettily, responding 'Are you saying we should keep this a secret?' stubbornly. Scorpius nodded. "I'm just looking out for you. You know, cause we are 'friends' now."

Rose looked at him funny, but agreed. Phase one was complete, become 'friends' with him. But now she had to gain his trust, so he trusted her enough to go public with their 'friendship'. "Okay, so, I know how to boil water, which is a start, right?" Rose changed the topic, and Scorpius rose an eyebrow, before nodding. "We are actually working on making a Draught of the Living Death, and I just don't get it. Maybe you could teach me that, and we'll work our way up?"

"Draught of the Living Death? That's easy. You jut got to know the tricks and kicks you do different to the textbook," Scorpius stated, and Rose glared at him.

"Just tell me how to make the potion, snake-boy," she hissed, and Scorpius chuckled deeply, responding with 'Whatever, Weasel-bee'. The smirk on his face made Rose want to slap it right off again, but she held herself back, her fingers itching to wrap around the smug asses throat until he couldn't talk. But she didn't, she kept calm, collected (well, as collected as possible when in the company of a nasty little twit) and listened to him, as he went through what she was supposed to do. Rose pretended that she didn't notice the way his face seemed to light up, as he expertly carried out the process, and taught her to do it.

* * *

The group of girls gathered once again, in Hagrid's Hut the next evening, ready to here of any progress on bringing down Scorpius. However, this time, it was more cramped, with fifteen girls there. Three Slytherins, four Gryffindors, five Ravenclaws and three Hufflepuffs. Rose looked slightly surprised at the evolution in the numbers, looking around at he girls who all seemed to be glaring at each other. "What? I thought I told you all to keep this a secret?" she demanded, looking at Lucretia, Nicola, Etta, Tina and Lucy. Lucretia scoffed.

"Weasley, if you want to take down Scorpius, you are going to need more than a few poxy Gryffindors, a pathetic Hufflepuff, and a weedy Ravenclaw. There is power in numbers, and power is what we need. Danica, her family are willing to give her anything to keep her out there way. She can get us any money we might need, she's that rich. Zaria, she's got connections everywhere. If you need information, she can get it. Her parents are in with all the dodgy crowds and she can get anything on anyone who's been on the dark side," Lucretia told Rose, who frowned. "Look, Weasley, if they aren't in, I'm not it. Take it or leave it."

"Fine, they can stay. Tina, who are these people?" she asked, looking at the other four eager looking Ravenclaw's. Tina introduced them as Yvette, Gretchen, Shayna and Veronica. Lucretia sneered, drawling 'And they are here because...?' smartly, tossing her hair over her shoulders and crossing her arms. Her glare was levelled and Tina swallowed, looking at the floor before taking a deep breath and speaking again.

"Gretchen has a sister in the Ministry who can get a hold of anyone's file, criminal or otherwise. Yvette is fluent in ten different languages and knows every boy in Hogwarts from our year, the year above and the year below. Shayna knows every bit of gossip to hit the grapevine in Hogwarts since 1967 and Veronica, her father works in Gringrotts. She has access to every Wizarding families financial files and their financial history," Tina explained, with her own slightly smirk, not par to Lucretia, but prideful anyway. Lucretia snarled at her coldly.

"Quaina's mother works in St. Mungo's. She has access to Medical files. And Adrienne's uncle works on the school board, so she can get access to any future students school files," Lucy meekly said from the corner, with the other two Hufflepuff's, and Rose looked confused, asking why they would need future students files. "I figured that if we were going to make the Code of the Rose, then we might as well make it available to later generations as well."

"That... is actually a good idea," Rose trailed off, and Lucy beamed, before Lucretia gave her a dark look. The girl peeped, and looked away. "Just so I'm sure, how many of you here have actually slept with Scorpius Malfoy?" she asked, out of curiosity. All the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Danica, Zaria and Nicola rose their hand. Etta rose her eyebrows, looking at Nicola. "Nicola, when did you sleep with him?" Rose asked. Nicola looked spacey as she tried to remember, than glowed when she did, exclaiming 'The twenty-fourth' happily. Tina gasped. That was only two days after they had broken up.

"Okay, see this is what Scorpius hates. You have to be a challenge, if you want him. Tease him, flirt with him, sure, but do not sleep with him. That is all he wants. If you sleep with him, he breaks up with you. He's only after the sex," Lucretia snided, and the girls all frowned, apart from Rose, who nodded. "We need a way of monitering his movements, keeping an eye on him at all times."

"I can do that. I know someone who has something that is perfect for the job. I just need to owl my sister," Claria-Jane said, and the girls nodded. Rose shook her head.

"We can't risk bringing Cleo into it. You know how loyal she is to Aunt Charissa, and how Aunt Charissa tell Professor Malfoy everything. If Professor Malfoy finds out, she'll shut us down, because well, Scorpius is her son," Rose said, giving Claria-Jane a 'sorry' look. Claria-Jane nodded sadly.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Lucretia asked, looking between Claria-Jane and Rose. The two looked at each other. Lucretia rose her eyebrows, giving them a warning look. "Look, I think that from now on, we shouldn't have any secrets. If one of us knows something, we have to share it. It's only fair."

"You're a Slytherin. Since when did you care what was fair?" Yvette said, her voice snidy and obnoxious. Lucretia, Danica and Zaria snarled at her, and Yvette put her hands on her hips, giving a look as cocky as her personality. Lucretia rose an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips, and Rose stepped between them, putting her hands up.

"Come on, guys, this is pointless. If we are going to do this, we have to do it right. Which means from now on, we do not fight, understood? That goes for everyone. Sinistra is right. Anything we know that could help, we should share," Rose ordered. Lucretia and Yvette glowered at each othr, before snapping 'Fine' and turning, walking to different sides of the hut. Rose took a deep breath.

"We're talking about a Map," Claria-Jane stated, and all attention turned to her. "It's called the Marauders Map. It's old, and is a map of Hogwarts. It shows where everyone in the school is. We could use it to keep an eye on Malfoy. We would have to get it from Romulus though. He borrowed it from Artie and Abraxus."

"Who?" Danica asked, looking at them, and Claria-Jane and Rose replied 'Our family'. "Is there anybody in this school who isn't?" she replied sarcastically, and Rose actually had to laugh, because it was a good point.

"How soon can you get this Map?" Veronica asked, and Rose looked at Claria-Jane, shrugging.

"By the end of the week?" Rose asked, and Claria-Jane nodded. Rose nodded once, and then looked at everyone. "We need to find somewhere new to hold our meetings. When there were only six of us, this was fine, but there is no way we will be able to keep coming here when there are sixteen of us. If anyone has an idea, send me an owl during the week. I'll get a note for everyone for the time and date of the next meeting."

Murmurs of agreement and nodding emerged from the other girls. Rose smiled, and then sat down on the overly large armchair, as the girls began to file out, each in separate groups. The Ravenclaws left first, splitting into two groups and going to different parts of the Castle, followed by the Hufflepuffs, Etta, Nicola and Claria-Jane, and then finally the Slytherins. Rose exhaled heavily, and put her head in her hands.

"Are you going to be able to do this, Weasley?" Lucretia's voice caused her head to shoot up, and she looked at the green haired Slytherin, surprised. The Lucretia's face was not one of concern, but indifference. It didn't matter to her either way. Rose snorted 'Of course' indignantly. "Really? Knowing that this would hurt everyone else in his family? Knowing that once upon a time, you were that family?" Lucretia challenged, and the look of assurance on Rose's face faltered for a moment, before she furrowed her eyebrows and nodded sharply.

Something new happened then, between the two girls. Lucretia rose and eyebrow, before a small, pleased smirk fell onto her lips, and a new respect for the red-head appeared in her eyes. "You know, Weasley, I don't think we are as different as you think we are," she said, and then turned on her heel and strode from the Hut, hips winging, and head held snobbishly high. Rose's eyes widened, because for all she could protest and argue that they were nothing alike...

They actually were.


	11. Lucy's Frustration

**A/U: So I have LOVED your responses to the first nine chapters, he-he. I love my reviewers :) Oh, and check out The Mudblood's Daughter and the Vanishing Cabinet. Or else you aren't going to understand some of this story :) **

**For Confused. Rose is Ron and Pansy's daughter. Scorpius is Hermione and Draco's son. Hermione is best friends with Ron and Draco is best friends with Pansy. And if you read the Mudblood's Daughter, the Mudblood's Daughter and the Hallows Horcruxes and the Mudblood;s Daughter and the Vanishing Cabinet, it will make it easier to understand this.**

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and the Scorpion's Fall**

If you looked in the Burrow, nowadays, anyway, you would see a divide almost. In one corner, you had pictures of Dominique, Narca-Jane, Kathleen and Scorpius. They covered the wall, but unless they were in photo's with other people, they were only in that specific corner. Nympha had noticed this when she was eight years old. Now she was nearly ten, she realised why this actually was. The great Slytherin versus Gryffindor war that silently ran her home, her family. The Gryffindors in her family, the Hufflepuffs and even the Ravenclaws, they got their pictures all over every surface, on the walls, on the mantelshelf. The Slytherins got the corner. It was almost an unconscious act to put the Slytherins in the corner.

It was because of this rift, that Nympha had decided to make her hair the famous Weasley red, and keep it that way. She figured that all the redheads in her family had been Gryffindors, so if she was a redhead, than she would be too. Narca-Jane had been shocked when she had seen her daughter one morning before school, with flaming orange hair, pulled into a high ponytail and eating an apple. The bucktoothed girl, which she had inherited from her grandmother, had simply shrugged when her mother had questioned her about it. Her dad had thought she was her Auntie Lily Luna.

"Hey Nympha, what you thinking about?" Teddy asked, watching at his redhead daughter curiously, her face scrunched up like she was constipated. Nympha didn't think much, so it hurt her head when she did. Nympha, gazed at him, blinked once and then shrugged, responding 'I dunno', which made Teddy laugh. Nympha just looked at him, confused, before shrugging and eating her cereal again. Meada looked a little lost as well, as she looked between her father and her sister, before Teddy patted her on the head. She scrunched up her nose, and laughed, as he stood and went over to Narca-Jane, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Morning," a groggy voice interrupted their morning, and Narca-Jane smiled at Cleo, as she trudged into the kitchen. The woman looked a mess, her hair pulled into a straggly bun, dark shadows under her eyes, and her clothes hanging off her thin form. She slumped over to the kettle, poured herself a cup of coffee, and then crawled to the table, sitting at it. She looked at Nympha, shrugged and then proceeded to drink her coffee, a lost look on her face.

Eight people lived in the Burrow. Narca-Jane, Teddy, Nympha and Meada, Sirius and Cleo, Grannie Molly, and, when money was tight, Molly Jr. Grannie Molly had gone into town to do the food shopping at the local Market early, and Molly Jr had band practice at her bands headquarters. Which was actually the drummers basement, but if you said that, she blew her top and hexed you. Cleo more often than not was at St Mungo's, working a double shift, and Sirius was usually at the Ministry doing paperwork on his latest cases, or out chasing criminals. Harry found it slightly amusing that Sirius, who's other self, his real self, had been the criminal, while the copy of him, was now the one who caught the criminal. Of course, it upset Sirius, when people talked about the real Sirius Black, who had died during the first War.

"Er... morning..." Narca-Jane said, but it was stilted, and wary. She wasn't going to mention out-right that she had heard Sirius and Cleo arguing, the night before, but she knew it had to be talked about, and was unsure of how to act around Cleo. "So... is Orion not up yet?" she asked, slyly, and Cleo's jaw tensed, her eyes narrowing on her coffee. Narca-Jane heard the woman respond 'He left early' through her teeth, and looked at Teddy. The man with blue hair just shrugged at her. She scowled at him. "Did you see him before he left? I mean, did he have lunch? 'Cause if he didn't, I can make him something for you to-"

"Would you just shut up about him, Narca-Jane?" Cleo finally snapped, glowering over her shoulder at the elder woman. Narca-Jane pursed her lips, her eyebrows going up. Her hands went to her hips and she got the famous Slytherin glare on her face. "I don't need a never-ending questioning about Orion. I don't care. When was the last time anyone in this house asked me how I was doing, huh?" she seethed, before she slammed her cup down and marched from the kitchen, and up the stairs, slamming the door behind her. Narca-Jane didn't move an inch, her expression not changing.

"This needs to be sorted out," she spat, her tone flat, and icy. Nympha looked at her mother. "I am sick of this arguing. It ends now," Narca-Jane stated, striding through the kitchen and up the two flights of stairs to Cleo and Sirius's bedroom. She swung the door open with a crash, to see Cleo fuming, as she organised and re-organised her drawers. Tears silently streamed down her cheeks, hot and wet. "What is your problem, Hallows?"

"It's none of your business! Get out my room! And it's CLYDE, not Hallows!" Cleo shouted, slamming the door shut. Her hand instantly went to her arm, scratching at the already red raw, cracked skin. Narca-Jane frowned, and yanked her hand from her arm, causing Cleo to wrench it back, and stumble away from her. "Don't touch me!" Cleo wailed, and she clamoured away from her, over the bed and into the corner. Cleo pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her forehead on her knees. She sobbed loudly.

"Cleo, what's wrong? Why are you like this?" Narca-Jane asked, concerned now more than angry, as she crouched in front of the brunette. Cleo looked at her, despair in her eyes, cheeks stained red, nose running.

"I don't want this baby. I don't want to be a mother," she cried, and Narca-Jane's eyes widened epically. She hadn't even known Cleo was pregnant. "I want it gone! I don't want it! it's not fair!" Cleo continued to repeat, loudly, until her voice was so garbled that she sounded like a dog. Narca-Jane just stared at her, unable to process the breakdown her second cousin was having.

* * *

The problem, Lucretia was fast discovering, with the four houses working together was each houses stark differences. The Hufflepuff's were always happy, wanting to please everyone and had the irritating quality of wanting to prevent harm to ANYONE. They were just so nice, it was pathetic, and nauseating. They were so laid-back, that they just accepted everything, and never gave any idea to destruction. Lucretia was beginning to think they were as disgusting and as pathetic as everyone had previously assumed. They had absolutely no fight about them. but, they did do what they were told, so that was a plus, and they worked hard.

Those bloody Ravenclaw's just pissed her off royally. They were just so bloody smart. They looked down at her, a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake! She was fast realising that they were total snobs. Not like the Slytherin students were snobs, but Ravenclaw snobs. If you had less then twelve OWL's they disregarded you as an idiot, and they believed that only they had the right ideas, because obviously, if they were so smart, everything they thought off, and put forward as an idea, had to be perfect and right. They spent so much time reading, during the meetings, that they weren't doing anything productive. They acted as though the reason they thought they were better than everyone wasn't because they were smarter, but in the end it totally was. And they had no idea how to be seductive. They all thought that brains were sexy.

And the Gryffindors. Lucretia was certain that they mistook stupidity as bravery, she really was. They didn't care about living at all, it was a 'to-the-death' thing with them. If it wasn't life-threatening, they didn't seem to care about it at all! She was a Slytherin, yet she hadn't met a more prejudiced, righteous bunch of idiot's in her life. They believed, honestly and truly, that all Slytherin's were evil. While it may be true, they still just assumed things. They didn't trust anyone either. They just dove into things head first, didn't think of the consequences, and apparently, if you were a Gryffindor, you HAD to break rules. They thought they were heroes. Lucretia thought they were idiots. They thought with their fists, didn't think before they acted and rushed into things unnecessarily without any sense of preservation.

It was completely opposite to the Slytherin way. Slytherin's twisted things to go their way, and if they couldn't do that, then they hexed something until they were forced to do what they want. They didn't trust anybody, especially not other Slytherin's, and it was true that they didn't have many moral's or value's when it came to getting what they wanted. They all had an ulterior motive, and any idea they had was dismissed, because according to the Gryffindor's 'they were underhand and evil'. They were natural seductresses, and sly at it as well, but they also had a strong sense of preservation. If it potentially could harm them, someone else would be ordered to do it, because they were not going to risk their pretty aces for anything. They were sarcastic antagonists and they revelled in it.

It was these qualities that, Lucretia was beginning to realise, really held up any planning the girls could do. And that the girls were not able to get along long enough for them to actually make any progress. She looked over to Rose, who was trying and failing to stop an argument between Veronica and Quaina. She opened her mouth to tell them all to just shut the hell up, when someone beat her to it.

"Merlin, would you all just stop it! We are here for one purpose, and one purpose alone! To take down Malfoy, yet none of you can stop arguing for a single second for s to actually get anything done! What is wrong with you all? We need to work together. Malfoy is powerful, his family are strong and we will need everyone in this room to take him down. So just shut up so we can get something done!" the normally quiet Lucy shouted at them, and Lucretia cocked an eyebrow, that the only sign of surprise on her face as she looked at the Hufflepuff.

"If we want to get to him, and I mean really get to him, we need to take his biggest weakness and flaunt it for all it's worth. What do we know about him? Almost everyone here has dated him, two of you have known him your entire life and one of us is his best friend. Between us, someone has to know what really gets him, what makes him angry more than anything!" Lucy snapped, looking at them all imploringly. Lucretia 'hmmed' to herself. She knew the answer to this. His mother. He would do anything to protect her from anything, from everything. It was so much easier to do that when she was always in the same building as him. However, she wouldn't mention this.

"His family. His money. Without either he would be nothing," Rose said, and Claria-Jane looked at her horrified. Sure, Scorpius was the Dark Horse of the family, but that didn't mean you tell a bunch of girls who want to destroy him his biggest weaknesses. Shaking her head, she gathered up her books and shrugged her cloak back onto her shoulders. "CJ, where are you going?" Rose asked, slightly bewildered.

"I won't do this. Rose, this is wrong! Scorpius is family, you don't hurt family!" Claria-Jane reasoned, trying to make her see sense. "He's a teenage boy, he's doing what teenage boys do! That doesn't give us the right to hurt him," she insisted. The two cousin's stared each other in the eye, and Claria-Jane's hazel irises clashed with Rose's blue ones. They pleaded reason, while Rose's had a stubborn anger in them that would not diffuse. Defeated, Claria-Jane sighed. "I will not play a part in this. Do what you want, because from now on I don't want anything to do with it."

She started to the door of the Hut, and only stopped when Lucretia, called her last name. She looked over her shoulder at the older girl. "Just remember, Hallows, if you tell anyone, we'll know." The threat was laced through her tone, a clear warning of what was to happen should she talk. Claria-Jane pursed her lips, swallowing heavily, and nodded, before leaving the Hut, her head low as she rushed back up to the school.


End file.
